A Story of a Girl
by Flower Kaulitz
Summary: Fanfic FanGirl: Grace es una chica diferente: demasiado fría y orgullosa, odia con toda su alma el fanatismo, hasta que ella misma cae en el mismo, impulsada por el mismísimo Bill Kaulitz.
1. Chapter 1

A Story of a Girl

_Por Flower Sand_

Prólogo

Nunca me gustó el fanatismo obsesivo, de hecho siempre me pareció algo estúpido, inaceptable. Definitivamente, jamás pensé que caería en algo así.  
Nunca me interesaron mucho las relaciones amorosas, para mí era todo cuestión de días o meses para terminar una relación y empezar otra, jamás aprendí como sobrellevar una relación duradera, y con ella todas las responsabilidades morales debidas.  
Nunca tuve planes concisos en mi vida, nunca me importó mucho tenerlos. Para mí, siempre fue todo en tiempo presente, jamás pensé en el futuro.  
Cuando miró a lo que era antes, veo sólo a una adolescente que se divertía con los chicos, que tenía una vida relativamente normal, y que se divertía con ella. Aunque siempre deseé un poco más de emoción, siempre quise algo más que sólo una vida sencilla.  
Yo nunca me quise a mí misma, miraba mi reflejo como algo repugnante, a pesar de saber que no era así, me odiaba, nadie nunca me había enseñado qué era el amor, jamás había sido amada. Realmente creía que el mundo no me aceptaba, que no era más que un grano de arena en un océano, pensaba que mi vida era insignificante.  
Ahora es completamente diferente, desde que lo conocí todo cambió. Él se encargó de hacer que mi vida tome un rumbo fijo, de llenarla de emociones, de hacerme sentir viva, en cierta manera, él me enseñó a vivir. Si no hubiese sido por Bill, yo jamás me hubiese aceptado, él me enseñó a amarme a mí misma y a amar a los demás, a salir del pozo oscuro en el que estaba.

Mi nombre es Grace, mi historia está llena de lágrimas y risas, de amor y de odio. Esta es la historia de alguien que aprendió a amar, es la historia de un chico que impidió que saltara. Es mi historia.

Capítulo 1

Estaba entre las sábanas de mi cama, cubierta con el acolchado y abrazada a la almohada. Soñaba que volaba por Paris, y recorría cada resquicio de la ciudad francesa, admirando cada mínimo detalle. Siempre me gustaron esos sueños, y siempre me puse triste al despertarme, pero ésa vez no me despertó la luz del sol, ni el sonido de los pájaros, fue un molesto timbrazo el que interrumpió mi felicidad irreal.

No voy a atender, odioso teléfono pensé tratando de ignorar el celular que sonaba, junto con el teléfono de la casa y seguido por el timbre. Papá, Mamá, por qué justo se tenían que ir el fin de semana que suena el teléfono a las ocho de la mañana fue lo único que pude pensar. Al notar que los molestos ruidos seguían, tomé valor y me levanté de la cama, para ir a atender la puerta.

¡Gracee!— Me gritó una rubia psicópata cuyos ojos celestes brillaban gracias al efecto de las lágrimas.

Eve, ¿Qué… es lo que… pasa?— Traté de gesticular entre bostezos

¡Lo conseguí, Grace! ¡Lo conseguí!- lloriqueó la adolescente mientras seguía abrazada a mi cuello.

¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste?- Pregunté, acariciándole la espalda con el objeto de conseguir que se calmara y me diera una buena explicación para despertarme a las ocho de la mañana un sábado.

Entremos, Grace, te cuento dentro— Fue lo único que pudo decir mi amiga, que entró momento, yo aproveché a prepararme mi preciado desayuno.

Tambaleando, me senté en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar, cuando regresó Eve, con los ojos colorados.  
— ¿Me puedes decir qué fue lo que conseguiste? ¡Más te vale que haya valido la pena haberme despertado, Eve!— la amenacé, con una mirada enojada para fortalecer mis palabras.  
— ¡El mail de los gemelos Kaulitz!— Me dijo ella emocionada—  
—Ahhh… Los chicos esos de la banda que me obligás a escuchar- La fulminé con la mirada… Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué clase de persona despierta a su mejor amiga con el único objeto de decirles que habían conseguido un mail  
— No entiendes, Grace? Sólo muy pocas fans consiguen el mail, es muy importante, ¿Entiendes que puedo llegar a trabar amistad con Tom? ¿Lo entiendes?  
—Sabes lo que pienso de Tokio Hotel, Eve… Es sólo una farsa comercial, no te tienes que emocionar tanto, seguramente Tom no sabe tocar ni el ukelele, y Bill debe usar Play Back.

—¡Bill no usa Play Back! ¡Tom es el mejor guitarrista! ¡No hay nadie que toque el bajo como Georg o la batería como Gus! ¡Y Tokio Hotel no es comercial, sólo es famoso!  
— Ok, ok, Eve, como quieras…— respondí harta de escuchar tantas alabanzas seguidas- Adivino, no te anda internet, debe ser como la una de la tarde en Alemania y ¿Qué mejor que usar mi computadora para hablar con los Kaulitz?  
— Ehhh—Respondió Eve, incómoda— . No vine sólo por eso, vine porque quería compartir este momento con vos, amiga.

Sonreí. Eve estaba obsesionada, y aunque odiara a los fanáticos obsesionados, debía admitir que Eve tenía prioridades, y yo estaba por sobre Tokio Hotel. Eve, la buena Eve, la que de verdad se merecía a todos los famosos juntos.  
—Fijate si están conectados, encendé la camarita y ponéte cómoda— Le dije—. Yo me baño y vengo— le dije sonriendo.  
Efectivamente, luego de la hora que me tomó bañarme y arreglarme, la encontré pendiente a la computadora, esperando que Tom o Bill se conecten, y se quedó ahí todo el día, y el siguiente, y cada tarde luego del colegio. Era normal que Tom y Bill no se conecten muy seguido, al fin y al cabo debían tener millones de cosas que hacer antes de usar la computadora. A pesar de que le repetía esto todo el tiempo a Eve, ella cada día se deprimía más, hasta que llegó un momento en el que yo deseaba aún más que ella poder hablar con ellos, dudaba seriamente de la salud mental de mi amiga y de las consecuencias que podían atraer si los muchachos no se comunicaban rápido.  
Hasta que un día, el día anterior a mi cumpleaños, y un mes antes de que Tokio Hotel llegue a Argentina, Bill se conectó pero Eve no estaba conmigo, así que me ví obligada a hablarle para que no me desadmita.

La conversación fue muy típica: me preguntó mi nombre, me pidió fotos mías y me preguntó de dónde era, cuando me preguntó si era una fan, no pude más que responderle con la verdad: "No, odio el fanatismo". Eso quizá le gustó o le interesó, porque luego empezamos a hablar de cosas más importantes que sus tatuajes o sus conciertos, me pareció un chico inteligente, mucho más que el conocido Bill Kaulitz.  
Charlamos por horas y horas, ninguno de los dos quería terminar la conversación: él se sentía muy feliz al encontrar a alguien que quiera hablarle no sólo por su fama, yo, por mi parte, me sentía a gusto con él, me sentía libre y eso en mí es muy raro: nunca confié en nadie más que en Eve.  
No sabía qué le diría a Eve, pero debía contárselo, era amiga del cantante de su banda preferida, ella debía saberlo, pero yo no sabía como reaccionaría, siempre fue bastante egoísta y no estaba de humor para recibir sus quejas y llantos. El día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños y nadie podía enojarse en mi cumpleaños, sí, definitivamente le diría al día siguiente y le hubiese dicho, de no ser porque a la mañana del 21 de octubre abrí un mail, y decía lo siguiente:

Grace:

You´re amazing… Happy Birthday!!

I´ll see you on first row in my concert the next month. You´re the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen, Thank you for the conversation, I really need it.

Yours, Bill

(Grace:

Sos increíble…¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!  
Deseo verte en primera fila en el concierto del mes próximo. Sos la chica más hermosa que he visto jamás. Gracias por la conversación, la necesitaba.

Tuyo, Bill)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Sinceramente, creí que era un sueño… ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿El cantante de la banda número uno en Europa, piensa que soy hermosa? ¿Bill Kaulitz, el verdadero y único Bill Kaulitz creía que yo era increíble? ¿Estaba viviendo el sueño de millones de fans, cuando ni siquiera me llamaba la atención la banda? Dudé de estar soñando, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

De algo estaba segura: Eve nunca lo sabría, definitivamente ella era demasiado celosa, no podía darme el lujo de contárselo sin lastimarla.

El día pasó bastante rápido, cumplía diecisiete años, lo festejé con mis amigas: estuve todo el día y toda la noche fuera de mi casa, por lo tanto tuve una escusa perfecta para no responderle el mail a Bill. La semana siguiente, evité usar la computadora, no sabía qué decirle a Bill: no podía amar a nadie que no conociera personalmente. Sí, era demasiado hermoso y me parecía una magnífica persona, pero ¿Qué podía saber con sólo unas horas de haber hablado con él?  
Eve se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, nunca fui muy buena escondiendo cosas: en esa última semana había desarrollado una repentina fascinación en aprenderme las canciones de Tokio Hotel, y no cesaba de hablar sobre el concierto (al cual de muy mala gana había decidido concurrir gracias a los esfuerzos de Eve) que ocurriría.  
—Algo te pasa, ¿Desde cuándo tanta emoción?— Me preguntó un día, mientras yo trataba de aprender "Break Away".  
—Te lo dije mil veces, Eve, no me pasa nada.  
—Y yo mil veces te dije que no te creo— Me respondió mi amiga, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
—Si no confiás en tu mejor amiga es un problema, Evelin— Le dije, tratando de cambiar de tema.  
— El problema debe ser tuyo si no confiás en mí lo que te pasa— Me tomó de las manos y me miró con sus ojos celestes empañados en lágrimas, sabía que le dolía el hecho de que yo le oculte cosas, pero también sabía que le dolería aún más si le contaba la verdad.  
—No te oculto nada, Eve, de veras— Le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella me miró y corrió la mirada, sabía que no me había creído, pero no le podía decir la verdad, sabía que si lo hacía se enojaría horrores, así que me dispuse a cambiar de tema y a tratar de disimular un poco más mi repentina obsesión.

Y así pasó una semana más, Eve sospechaba cada vez más del motivo de mi repentino fanatismo con Tokio Hotel, yo evitaba conectarme para no hablar con Bill y cada día me aprendía más canciones. Confieso que sentía pena al haberme dejado llevar por un hermoso chico y convertirme en una fan obsesionada, aunque aún no tenía la menor idea de lo que era una obsesión de verdad.

Cuando sólo faltaban dos semanas para el concierto, me vi obligada a conectarme y dar la cara. Como era de esperar, Bill me habló casi al instante.  
Bill Kaulitz dice: ¿Qué pasó, Grace? ¿Te caíste en el hoyo? (N/A: Did you fall **on the edge**?)  
Gracie dice: No sabía que responderte, Bill  
Bill Kaulitz dice: No esperaba una respuesta  
Gracie dice: Si no esperabas una respuesta, no hubieses mandado un mail  
Bill Kaulitz dice: Que ingeniosa… Sólo quería desearte un felíz cumpleaños  
Gracie: Sí, claro  
Bill Kaulitz dice: Lo que pasa es que me cautivaste, Grace. Nadie me había hablado como a una persona normal en años, todas las chicas me quieren por ser famoso, en cambio tú quisiste hablar conmigo como hubieses hablado con cualquier otra persona, sólo por simpatía.  
Gracie dice: Arruinaste mi forma de ser, Bill. Terminé obsesionada contigo.  
Bill Kaulitz dice: Lo que significa que también te gusto.  
Gracie dice: No importa lo que significa, yo no soy así.  
Bill Kaulitz dice: ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse?  
Gracie dice: Yo nunca dije estar enamorada.  
Bill Kaulitz dice: Tampoco dijiste no estarlo, linda.  
Gracie dice: No hagas juegos de palabras, ¡yo hago juegos de palabras!  
Bill Kaulitz dice: jajaja… Sos única, Gracie.  
Gracie dice: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Apenas me conoces!  
Bill Kaulitz dice: Te conozco lo suficiente, me tratás como si no fuera el vocalista de Tokio Hotel, no tratás de ser especial conmigo, sos sólo vos misma, y eso es algo, que por más insignificante que parezca, me es negado desde que comencé mi carrera.  
Gracie dice: Si querés un trato preferencial conmigo, vas a tener que ganártelo.  
Bill Kaulitz dice: Creeme, me lo voy a ganar.  
Gracie dice: No soy un premio, Bill.  
Bill Kaulitz dice: No, sos un regalo del cielo.  
No supe qué responder, sí, es cierto era muy cursi todo eso, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso, y ese chico, que se hallaba a miles de kilómetros había logrado que con esas palabras mi corazón se acelerara, y mi mente (que solía idear contestaciones ingeniosas para momentos así) quedara por primera vez en blanco.  
Bill Kaulitz dice: ¿Irás al concierto, verdad?  
Gracie dice: Sí, a ver si me reconocés  
Bill Kaulitz dice: Cuando vea a una chica de cabello color miel y unos ojos marrones exóticos, sabré que si es la chica más hermosa del lugar, debe ser Grace.  
Gracie dice: Igualmente estaré en primera fila, sólo por las dudas.

En realidad, no estaba tan segura de que todo vaya a ser tan hermoso como parecía, lo cierto es que yo soy sólo una morocha más que iba a estar acompañada por Eve, una rubía de ojos claros, que opacaba a cualquiera que esté cerca suyo. Probablemente, cuando Bill la vea, yo no existiré para sus ojos, ni yo ni mi supuesta belleza podrán llamar su atención


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El tiempo corría en mi contra: cada hora me parecía un minuto, al poco tiempo ya pasaban los días y el concierto se acercaba cada vez más y más. Bill se conectaba muy poco: debía hacer muchas pruebas de sonido y el viaje por todo Sudamérica se acercaba. Aún así, él usaba cada resquicio de ocio para llamarme por teléfono. Jamás hubiera pensado que la voz de alguien podía ser tan dulce, tan segura y tan melodiosa, era sabido que su voz era única, pero jamás pensé que fuera para tanto. La primera vez que me llamó no sabía si gritar, llorar o simplemente desmayarme, pero sabía que no podía hacer ninguna de las tres cosas: ¿Desde cuándo yo gritaba cuando un chico me llamaba? ¡Daba igual si fuera Bill Kaulitz o el verdulero! ¡No podía tragarme el orgullo y sonar emocionada, eso era algo que nunca me perdonaría! Así que opté por sonar normal. Desde ese día, Bill me llamó todos los días, por más ocupado que esté.  
Mi vida personal fuera de Bill era un completo caos, cuando no hablaba con él, pensaba en él, lo que hizo que mis notas bajaran olímpicamente, mis padres se enojaran conmigo y mi hermana, Marie, me recriminara que ella jamás tuvo una nota debajo de ocho, además, Eve sospechaba cada vez más que ocultaba algo, y como yo me negaba a contárselo, ella se mostraba distante. Pasaba todos los recreos sentada en un rincón con el celular en la mano, con la vaga esperanza de que él llame, Eve se había hartado de mi comportamiento y se había ido con otras chicas del curso, aunque procuraba pasar unos minutos conmigo para ver si decidía contarle mi preciado secreto.  
Sinceramente, no me importaban ni las notas ni mis padres ni mi mejor amiga, desde el momento en que escuché su dulce y melodiosa voz, todo dejó de importarme. En un mes, el mundo que me había costado casi diecisiete años crear se había desvanecido, todo derrumbado por culpa de unas palabras escritas en un monitor y por unas frases que salían de un aparato, mi mundo era él, no había nada más, y ni siquiera lo había visto personalmente. Me sentía patética. Aún me siento patética.

Faltaban sólo dos días para el concierto, eran las seis de la tarde, yo estaba acurrucada en mi dulce cama, pensando en Bill, en sus palabras, en su hermoso rostro, es su manera de ser tan dulce y sincera, cuando mi celular sonó, primero creí que estaba soñando, que era la música de fondo para las imágenes que se agolpaban en mi cerebro, un leve " I know somewhere there is a place just made for you and me…", luego entendí que mi pantalón no solía vibrar, y fue cuando mi cerebro reaccionó y mis labios formaron una sonrisa al ver el "Bill calling", siempre era así: parecía que a pesar de los miles de océanos (N/A: 1000 oceans, un poco obvio:D) que nos separaban, él llamaba justo cuando mi cerebro sólo pensaba en su persona, estábamos "conectados" por así decirlo.

¿Hermosa Gracie?— Saludó una voz llena de cansancio pero aún así alegre y entusiasta.

¿Dulce Billy?— contesté, utilizando ese apodo que sabía, el odiaba.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Asustada? ¡Ya falta poco!

Yo no me asusto, ma cheré (N/A: mi querido, en francés) — le contesté con una notable voz llena de orgullo.

Sí, sí, claro, Gracie… ¿Qué hacías a estas horas de la noche?

No sé qué hora será allá, acá son las seis de la tarde— contesté, eludiendo la pregunta.

Acá es medianoche, acabamos de terminar de armar las valijas, en unas horas saldremos al aeropuerto… Con rumbo a ti

¿Ma- Mañana llegan? —conseguí decir, paralizada, el tiempo había volado, ahora era mi turno de enfrentar la realidad, de dejar de soñar y de empezar a vivir, y por más sencillo que se oiga, no lo fue, créanme.

¿Grace, asustada?

Ehhh… No, sólo que…

Está bien, Gracie, no te obligaré a admitirlo, admiro tu forma de ser así como es— Dijo con una voz suave y con las palabras justas para lograr que yo deje de temblar, me tranquilizó solo como él sabía, con ese tono de voz era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa.

¿A qué hora llegarán?— Pregunté, cambiando de tema.

Al mediodía, ¿Irás al aeropuerto?—Preguntó el chico ilusionado.

Sí, iré con Eve, mi mejor amiga— Respondí— Pero hay un problema… Ella no sabe que nosotros… Ya sabes…

¿Pero no es tu mejor amiga?— Preguntó el sin comprender

Sí, por eso mismo… No quiero lastimarla— Dije entre lágrimas, había tratado de ocultar cuanto me dolía no poder confiar en ella lo más importante que me pasaba, me dolía cada día mirarla a sus ojos y ver la decepción y la tristeza grabada en ellos.

¿Quisieras confiar en ella, cierto? —Preguntó mi chico perfecto con voz suave.

Sí…— Respondí en un murmullo— Pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos y decirle que estoy viviendo su sueño.

¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en parecer tan dura cuando eres todo lo contrario, Gracie? ¿Qué ganas con ello?

Gano que no me lastimen, Bill

Te lastimas sola, Gracie— Dijo él con un tono aún más tierno— Mañana quiero salir contigo.

Pero Eve…— Traté de hacerle entender que no podría salir con él si Eve estaba cerca, pero sabía que él no me estaba preguntando si yo quería salir, no, definitivamente, no era una pregunta. Eso me gustó.

No vayan al aeropuerto, vayan al hotel, cuando hayamos entrado, espera en la puerta trasera y yo bajaré cuarenta minutos después, ¡encárgate de que Eve se vaya y problema solucionado!— Me dijo entusiasmado.

¿Y si nos reconocen?— Le pregunté preocupada.

Sé evitar a las fans locas y a los paparazis— Me tranquilizó él.

¿Ah sí? ¡No se nota!

¿Por qué lo dices?

No sé, pero no soy yo la que mañana se encontrará con una fan completamente loca.

No puedo esperar, Gracie, no puedo esperar por ver a esa fan completamente loca que me vuelve completamente loco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Me costó horrores convencer a Eve de no ir al aeropuerto si no directamente al hotel, en cierta manera, ella tenía razón: no se sabía con exactitud si Tokio Hotel se quedaría en el Sheraton, eran solo rumores que claramente yo no podía contarle podía contarle de que fuente tan segura había sacado la información, sólo hablaba de corazonadas y de confianza y otras ridiculeces cursis con las que siempre pude manipular a la gente. Eve no fue la excepción de la regla: al poco tiempo me creyó y sin hacerme ninguna pregunta, decidimos ir al hotel y no al aeropuerto.

Mis padres no me habían dejado ir al Sheraton, ellos insistían en darme un discurso sobre la seguridad y la responsabilidad: jamás dejarían que su hija menor faltara al colegio para ir a un hotel cercano a una villa miseria, sólo para ver al chico que la volvía loca, ¡Qué razonables! Obviamente, ese pequeño detalle me importó muy poco, la mejor manera de no ir al colegio era sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, de hecho eso e agregaría más adrenalina a la situación. Así que ese día me desperté temprano para "ir al colegio" sólo que en la mochila no llevaba libros si no una pollera negra y una camiseta violeta. Ese día Eve me pagó el haberme despertado temprano un mes antes, ya que a las 7.45 estaba en la puerta de su casa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

A las doce llegamos al hotel, ambas estábamos hermosas: esta vez la belleza natural de Eve no podría opacarme. Esperamos alrededor de una hora: no había muchas fans, sólo una decena aproximadamente, ya que el hotel en donde se hospedarían no estaba confirmado. Estábamos sentadas en la puerta hablando sobre el nuevo look de los gemelos cuando una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados estacionó frente al hotel, de ella bajaron dos hombres fornidos que se encargaron de mantener a las fans a raya. No podía creer que realmente estuviera pasando todo esto, mi corazón latía tan rápido que creí que se pararía, mis oídos habían dejado de oír, mi mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: la delgada figura vestida de negro que descendía grácilmente de la camioneta. Rápidamente todos se agolparon alrededor de la bella figura y de otras tres personas que bajaron tras ella, Eve y yo nos quedamos atrás, con lágrimas en los ojos y tomadas de la mano. De pronto, Eve volvió en sí y tironeó de mí hasta llegar a la camioneta. Ahí los vi por primera vez: Tom era verdaderamente hermoso: sus largas ropas sólo acentuaban su belleza, su rostro parecía tallado por los ángeles, era realmente perfecto, miraba a las fans mientras jugueteaba con el piercing del labio inferior, produciendo los gritos y llantos de casi todas las fans; Gustav tenía más músculos que piel, no se notaba tanto en las fotos o en los videos, pero la batería había logrado que sus brazos tengan dimensiones increíbles, su cabello era de un rubio impactante, que resaltaba cada rasgo, y le daba un aspecto un tanto tierno; Gustav poseía unos ojos increíbles, que sólo con fijarlos en un punto fijo, derretían a cualquiera, su cabello estaba suelto, acompañando su rostro; Por último lo ví a él, Bill era muy alto, sus nuevas rastas estaban atadas en una colita, poseía un rostro hermoso, como el de Tom, sólo que en sus ojos figuraba una inocencia y una sensibilidad que marcaba la diferencia con su hermano, estaba vestido completamente de negro, en su camiseta había una calavera plateada estampada, sus delicadas manos estaban rodeadas de muñequeras y sus uñas adornadas con esmalte negro y blanco. Era simplemente perfecto.

Aún no me había visto, aún podía correr y escaparme, alejarme de él, estaba muerta de nervios, realmente quería alejarme pero cuando sus ojos marrones se focalizaron en los míos, me perdí en ellos, ya no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, sus ojos, su rostro, su forma de ser, su todo. Me sonrió, yo traté de devolverle la sonrisa pero mis ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y sentí como repentinamente mis mejillas se encendían. Cuando la primera lágrima rodó por mi rostro, el se acercó hacia mí, con su gemelo siguiéndolo.  
—Gra- Grace— murmuró Eve en mi oído—… Vienen hacia nosotras.  
— Lo sé  
— Los Kaulitz, Grace— Me dijo mi amiga llorando.  
— Ya los vi  
— ¿Qué hacemos?  
— Smile

Los dos chicos más lindos que mis ojos hayan visto jamás se acercaron a nosotras, yo temblaba violentamente, Eve había hundido sus uñas en mi brazo, pero yo no sentía dolor, no sentía nada que me alejara de esos hermosos ojos.  
— ¿Do you want an autograph, ladies? (¿Quieren un autógrafo, chicas?)— Preguntó mi Bill con esa voz dulce y melodiosa que me volvía loca.  
— It´s real that people say: the argentine´s women are the most beautiful (Es verdad lo que dice la gente: las mujeres argentinas son las más lindas) — comentó Tom, obviamente, tratando de que nosotras entendamos cada palabra.  
— Yes, brother, look her, she is so pretty (sí, hermano, mírala a ella, es tan bella) — Dijo Bill señalándome con la cabeza.  
— Yes, man, but the blonde girl is mine (sí, hombre, pero la rubia es mía) — agregó Tom, guiñándole un ojo a Eve.  
— Please… Can you...? (Por Favor… ¿Pueden…?— Dijo mi amiga extendiéndoles a los artistas unas cuantas hojas de papel y una birome.  
— Yeah (Sí) — Aceptó Tom y se repartió los papeles con Bill.

Al terminar la breve firma, los cuatro chicos entraron en el hotel. Eve y yo nos abrazamos durante unos minutos, llorando y sin poder articular una palabra.

No puedo creer que Bill Kaulitz crea que sos linda, hasta te guiñó un ojo— me acusó mi amiga cuando recuperó el habla.

Y Tom dijo que eras "suya"— Le recordé.

Pero a mí me interesa lo que Bill diga— Dijo Eve riendo.

¿Negarías a uno de los chicos más sexys del mundo?

Ajá— Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Sí, claro— comenté irónicamente.

Yo vi a Bill primero

Y él me vió a mi antes— le dije maléficamente. Segundos después, el rostro de Eve cambió totalmente, me fulminó con la mirada: ya no era una broma.

Bill es mi sueño, y yo confío en que siga siéndolo, ¿sabes por qué?

Ehh… ¿No?

Porque sé que tú no eres una groupie más— me dijo con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras no eran del todo cierta. Si lo llamaba de una manera mi relación con Bill podía ser la de una groupie desesperada, excepto que Bill quiera más que una noche conmigo. No, no, no, yo no podía ser una groupie, Bill me quería, él no era Tom, él quería más que una noche de sexo, el tenía que querer más que una noche de sexo.

Acompañé a Eve a la parada del colectivo, ya que de todos modos yo tomaría otro diferente. Observé como lentamente se alejaba el colectivo, deseando más que nunca poder confiarle mi tan preciado secreto, pero me abstuve, ese sería un problema que resolvería más tarde, en esos momentos lo único que importaba era Bill, para variar.

Llegué al Sheraton caminando tranquila, todavía me quedaban quince minutos para que llegue Bill, me obligué a sentarme en la puerta de la puerta trasera para procurar no salir huyendo. Traté de tranquilizarme, pero mis pensamientos se focalizaban en él. Me dediqué a mirarme las manos que temblaban constantemente, provocando que el resto de mi cuerpo tiemble con ellas. Saqué un espejito de la cartera sólo para observar mi rostro lleno de pánico y volverlo a cerrar. Nunca me había pasado una cosa así, yo nunca había estado tan nerviosa por un chico, pero claro yo nunca había salido con Bill Kaulitz, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese estado nerviosa en mi lugar… ¿O no era sólo por el hecho de ser Bill Kaulitz? ¿Habría alguna otra razón? ¿Y si…?

¿Tienes miedo, Gracie?— Preguntó una voz masculina atrás mío, hablaba en un inglés perfecto casi tan perfecto como su dulce voz. Lo reconocí al instante. Ni bien oí su voz, mi cuerpo comenzó a actuar en cámara lenta, deseaba ver su rostro más que a nada en el mundo, pero estaba aterrorizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. El se acercó a mí y le tendió una mano, para ayudar a levantarme.

Gra…— No pude terminar la frase: cuando me terminó de levantar, me atrajo hacia él, caí en su delgado y fino pecho, mientras él me tomaba dulcemente de la cintura. Reaccioné a los pocos segundos, cuando rodeé su espalda con mis brazos, pegándome aún más a su cuerpo. En ese momento escuché por primera vez los potentes y rápidos latidos de su corazón y me perdí en ellos, como si fuera la mejor melodía.

Moría por verte— Me dijo cuando nos separamos. Ahora lo observaba con mayor claridad: había ocultado sus rastas bajo una gorra, se había quitado el maquillaje (creando una apariencia demasiado similar a la de su gemelo, al punto de asustarme por el parecido (N/A: mmm… esta chica se asusta de todo U.U)). Solo se lo podía describir en una palabra: hermoso, de una manera sobrenatural, irreal, demasiado hermoso.

Todos mueren por verme, Billy— Dije con una risita, aproveché el momento para alejarme unos centímetros de él.

Grace, Grace… ¿Nadie te dijo que no deberías cortar un momento tan cursi?— Dijo el chico sonriendo, me tomó de la mano e hizo un ademán de entrar al hotel.

¿A dónde vamos, Bill?— Le pregunté sorprendida.

No me digas que no quieres conocer a los chicos…

¿Los… Los chicos?— Logré decir.

Sí, los chicos… Geo, Gus y Tom… Supongo que oíste hablar de ellos… Son un poco famosos ¿Sabías?— Comentó irónicamente.

Bill… ¿Me llevarás a ver a los chicos?

Creo que captaste la idea, linda…

¡Gracias!— Fue lo único que pude decir, mis ojos se llenaron rápidamente con lágrimas, él no dudó ni un instante y me abrazó tratando de tranquilizarme.

Eres tan dulce, Gracie…. Tan especial

Bill…— Logré decir, me abracé aún más fuerte a su pecho— Esto tiene que ser sólo un sueño…

No, lamento decírtelo, pero deberás soportarme en la realidad— Dijo el chico contento, me tomó de la mano y me dirigió al hotel.

Subimos por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, entramos a una de las cuatro suites vigiladas por guardaespaldas. Cuando se abrió la puerta vi a un chico con ropa sorprendentemente grande que se encontraba golpeando con una almohada a otro de aspecto fornido y largo cabello, mientras que un rubio de brazos musculosos reía en un rincón.

¡Que yo tuve más chicas en mi cama, Georgi!

¡Sabes que no es así, pequeñín!— Contesto Georg golpeando a Tom con una almohada y acorralándolo contra la pared— ¡Dí que yo soy mejor!

¿O qué?— Lo desafió Tom.

Georg levantó la almohada y con una fuerza brutal intentó golpear a Tom, que corrió hacia nosotros.

¡Hermanito! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!— Exclamó el chico y abrazó a Bill, usándolo de escudo contra un Georg que reía a más no poder— ¿Con que al fin decidiste imitarme y satisfacer a las fans?— Le dijo, clavando su mirada en mí, y guiñándole un ojo a su gemelo.

Jamás seguiré tus pasos, mala influencia— Rió Bill y luego aclaró— Ella es Grace, una… Ehh… Amiga

De pronto tres rostros sonrientes me observaban detalladamente, pero no eran tres rostros comunes, eran los rostros de Tom Kaulitz, Gustav Schafer y Georg Listing. Vivía el sueño de cualquier adolescente: Bill Kaulitz me tomaba de la mano y mis ídolos me observaban amistosamente. Esperé despertarme de alguna manera, pero no fue así, vivía una realidad envidiable, pero real.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Pasé toda la tarde rodeada de los cuatro chicos más simpáticos que conocí en toda mi vida. El único que dominaba el inglés era Bill, el resto tenía un acento casi indescifrable, igualmente luego de acostumbrarme a su acento, terminé por entenderlos a la perfección. Fue una tarde llena de risas y anécdotas: prácticamente me contaron todos sus momentos graciosos, hasta Gustav, que antes me parecía tan serio resultó ser mucho más simpático y sociable de lo que me imaginaba.

Cuando la tarde se estaba volviendo noche, mi celular comenzó a sonar frenéticamente: como de costumbre, Marie, mi hermana no dejaba de controlarme.

¡Grace! ¡Grace! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó mi hermana desesperada.

Debajo de las vías del tren con mi novio, el cartonero— Le respondí con una gran nota de sarcasmo en mi voz.

¿En serio? ¿¡Desde cuando vos..?!

¡No, Marie, no es en serio! Estoy con Eve, me reuní para hacer un trabajo— Le respondí, dándole uso a mi acostumbrada habilidad para mentir.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Acabo de llamar a Eve y dijo que no estabas con ella!— Maldita mejor amiga… ¡Gracias por cubrirme!

¿Por qué siempre me persigues? ¡No me dejás en paz ni un segundo! ¡Ya soy grande y bastante responsable, no como vos a mi edad!— La acusé metiendo el dedo en la llaga, como siempre.

¡No te persigo, te cuido!

Si, si

¡En serio, no sé qué haría sin vos, hermanita!

Vivir con tu novio sin la molesta Grace, eso harías.

Sí, probablemente— Me dijo riendo, mientras hablaba me dedicaba a hacer muecas ridículas, como hacía siempre que hablaba por teléfono, provocando la risa de los cuatro chicos— ¡Estás con un hombre!

Ya tengo edad, ¿No crees?— Le dije, siempre me divirtió enloquecer a mi hermana haciéndole creer que yo era una arrastrada.

Quedate a dormir… Te cubro con papá— Me dijo, okey: si algo bueno tenía mi hermana era que siempre estaba dispuesta a cubrirme cuando la necesitaba.

Emm… Gracias pero no creo que…— en esos momentos Bill me preguntó qué pasaba y yo con un gesto de manos le dije que querían que me quede a dormir, él, entusiasmado asintió frenéticamente, mientras que Tom lo miraba y reía de forma maquiavélica— El colegio, Mar…

Mañana es sábado…

¿En serio?

¿Desde cuando olvidas los fines de semana?— Me preguntó extrañada, fácil, hermana: desde que conocí a Bill Kaulitz— ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?

¿Ehmm?

Si, ya sabes… Preservat…— Mi hermana no termino de decir la palabra, ya que la corté enojada.

¡Noo! ¡Yo no soy como vos! ¡Chau, Marie, yo también te quiero!— Le dije y corté el teléfono (N/A: ¡Dios! ¡Típica conversación entre mi hermana- pervertida y yo!)

Cuando corté el teléfono, mi rostro hervía: realmente no podía creer que mi queridísima hermana fuera tan pervertida.

¿Está todo bien, Gracie?— Preguntó Bill, con la preocupación en su rostro, realmente ese chico no podía ser más dulce.

Si, Bill…

¿Quién era?— Preguntó Tom.

Mi hermana…

¿Qué edad tiene?— preguntaron Tom y Georg al unísono, logrando las risas de todos.

No, chicos, es demasiado grande para ustedes, 25… Y cree que la mitad de ustedes son gays— Dije con una risita: era cierto, mi hermana siempre me molestaba con que Bill y Tom eran travestis.

¡¿Qué?!— Exclamaron los cuatro.

Tiene mal gusto… ¡que se le va a hacer!— Dije, guiñándole un ojo a Bill (N/A:O )

Entonces… ¿Te quedas a dormir?— Preguntó Bill.

Emm… Eso parece… Si no les molesta, claro

¡Claro que no!— Gritó Tom— Mi hermanito estará encantado de tener a alguien durmiendo junto a él que no sea un peluche, para variar.

Luego de una pequeña pelea entre los gemelos Kaulitz, Gustav se dignó a escuchar a mi estómago que prácticamente lloraba. Nos dirigimos los cinco a un restaurante, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Me senté junto a Bill, quien se apresuró a tomar mi mano hasta que llegó la comida.

¡Genial, comida gratis!— Grité provocando una multitud de risas.

Pasamos una velada tranquila, bueno, está bien, nunca se puede pasar una velada tranquila si estas con Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav, pero a lo que me refiero es que no hubo ningún paparazzi ni fans locas pidiendo autógrafos, lo que puso de mejor humor a los chicos, ya que podían actuar como ellos mismos sin estar pendientes de lo que se pueda llegar a decir.

Volvimos al hotel y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Bill, donde entre todos comimos chocolate y tomamos un poco de alcohol, y nos dedicamos a reír toda la noche: un día fantástico. Georg, Gustav y Tom se retiraron a sus habitaciones, dejándonos a Bill y a mi solos.

Le pedí una remera y un bóxer y fui a cambiarme al baño. Cuando volví le pregunté a Bill quien dormiría en el sofá.

¿Esperé semanas para verte y dormiré en el sofá?— Dijo él, mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la cintura, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello, como acto reflejo, mientras que el se acercaba aún más. No tomé conciencia de lo que pasaba hasta que nuestros labios casi se rozaban, cuando lo entendí no podía mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo que empezó a temblar. Él se acerco y eliminó la corta distancia con un largo y dulce beso. No puedo describir cómo fue, porque no se me ocurren las palabras, solo sé que fue el beso más dulce que me dieron en mi vida, mi cuerpo dejó de temblar en el mismo instante en el que sus labios presionaron los míos. Duró unos minutos, luego me tomó de la mano y nos recostamos abrazados entre las sábanas.

Te quiero, Gracie— Me susurró él al oído, mientras que me abrazaba con más fuerza.

Y yo a vos, Bill— Respondí con ternura, luego nuestros párpados se cerraron con el deseo de olvidar que mañana sería el recital y que pasado mañana las responsabilidades se encargarían de separarnos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Desperté acurrucada en los dulces brazos de Bill, pero me rehusé a abrir los ojos: temía que todo acabara en cuanto los abra, temía estar sola en mi cuarto, temía volver a abrir los ojos sólo para ver que todo había sido un sueño. Esos miedos se dispersaron casi al instante, ya que los labios más suaves del mundo se posaron sobre los míos y las manos más tiernas, se dedicaron a acariciar mi despeinado cabello. Muy lentamente mis ojos se abrieron, contemplé su perfecto rostro a centímetros del mío, su suave y perfumado aliento me rodeaba, no pude hacer más que acercarme un poco más y besarlo con ternura.

Buenos días, princesa— Me saludó él, dedicándome la sonrisa más hermosa que vi jamás.

Buenos días —Respondí yo, besándole otra vez (N/A: Grace, ya te dije que te envidio no?), luego de unos minutos llenos de besos y caricias, me vi forzada a volver a la realidad— Bill, ¿Qué hora es?

Temprano — Dijo él sin pensarlo y volvió a besarme.

Bill, en serio, quedé con Eve para hacer cola en la puerta del recital, no puedo fallarle— Dije yo, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de separarme de él.

Yo te hago entrar en primera fila, hermosa

¿Y cómo le explico a Eve que Bill Kaulitz nos ayuda a conseguir lugares en el concierto?

Inventa algo— Respondió, aún perdido en mi rostro.

Bill… No puedo… — Le dije en un susurro— Por favor…

¿Cómo puedo decirle que no a esa carita?— Me dijo, separándose de mí. Yo me levanté y fui a ponerme la ropa del día anterior al baño, mientras Bill se cambiaba en la habitación. Me fijé la hora: 12:55, debía juntarme con Eve a las 14.30, si salía ahora y tenía un poco de suerte, tendría tiempo de sobra. Salí de la habitación con Bill, quien me acompañó hasta la puerta trasera del hotel.

Gracie… —Me preguntó con una voz cargada de tristeza, nada común en él.

¿Qué sucede, Bill?

Prometeme que esto no terminará acá— Me dijo, bajando la mirada ¿Esto estaba sucediendo realmente? ¿Era Bill Kaulitz el que tenía miedo de que yo tome esto como una pequeña aventura? Todo parecía indicar que nuestros miedos y nuestros deseos era los mismos, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: ambos sentíamos lo mismo, y ambos éramos incapaces de confiar en el otro sin temor a salir lastimado.

¡Oh Bill! —Tomé su rostro en mis manos, y me puse en puntas de pie, quedando casi a su altura— No solo no terminará acá, si no que durará por siempre — Le dije, sellando mis palabras con un largo y romántico beso.

Llegué a la casa de Eve a las 14.40, contando mi impuntualidad normal, era todo un record. Había pasado por mi casa y me había duchado, cambiado y maquillado, quedando como nueva. Eve estaba más hermosa que de costumbre: llevaba un vestido negro y rojo, y su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido delicadamente con un broche rojo. Volví a sentirme opacada, pero entonces recordé que ese mismo día había despertado abrazada a Bill Kaulitz, después de eso, ya nada ni nadie lograría opacarme jamás.

Viajamos hasta "La Trastienda", donde tocaría Tokio Hotel al cabo de unas horas, y nos dedicamos a charlar para quemar el tiempo, disfrutando de ser unas de las primeras en la fila. A las ocho en punto, las puertas se abrieron, y nosotras nos dirigimos rápida y ágilmente al pie del escenario, separadas de él sólo por una reja cuidada por guardaespaldas.

Media hora después de nuestra entrada al lugar y cuando éste se llenó por completo, todas las luces se giraron y enfocaron el escenario, mientras el telón se iba levantando, se escuchaban los bellos sonidos causados por la batería de Gustav interpretando "Live every second". Y esa fue la primera vez que los vi tocando en vivo y en directo: Tom enloquecía con su guitarra a tal punto que no se podía distinguir su brazo en movimiento, al igual que Georg, Gustav estaba completamente concentrado en su batería, logrando un resultado excelente, y Bill, bueno, su voz era realmente única y su carisma para hacer participar a los fans. Tocaron "Live every Second", "Don`t Jump", "Schrei", "Rescue me"( en donde Bill comenzó a cantar en el hombro de Tom, provocando gritos y llantos por parte de la multitud), "Reden", "Ready, set, go!" y "By Your side", en ésta última, Bill aclaró en inglés que estaba dedicada para una persona muy especial que se encontraba entre la multitud, entonces fijo su vista en mí, y mirándome.

A mitad de la canción, Bill se percató de la presencia de Eve junto a mí, y literalmente, se quedó mudo. Con sus bellos ojos fijos en ella, fingió hacer esperar a la multitud para seguir cantando la misma canción, luego corrió la mirada y se obligó a no mirarnos durante el resto del recital, donde canto otras tres canciones que no me gasté en reconocer. De mis ojos no cesaban de caer las lágrimas, dentro mío no había más que tristeza que no tardaba en convertirse en furia. Ni bien terminó el recital, le pedí a Eve irnos, alegando que no me sentía bien.

¿Pero estuviste llorando, Gracie?— Me dijo cuando vio mi rostro, ya que no se había percatado de mi existencia durante todo el recital.

Ssi… De alegría — Dije abrazándola y tratando de parecer convincente.

Mi amiga aceptó retirarnos aunque un poco apenada, ni bien nos tomamos el remis, Eve comenzó a contarme que Bill la había visto y se había quedado mudo, me contaba muy feliz sobre su increíble suerte, yo me apoyé en la ventana y, oculta tras mi cabello, comencé a llorar en silencio.

Ninguna de las dos se dio por enterada de que en ese mismo momento, un delgado chico de rastas negras, observaba con lágrimas en los ojos al auto alejándose.

Esa noche debí apagar el celular, ya que no cesaba de sonar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Mentiría si dijera que esa noche pude conciliar el sueño. Lloré en silencio durante horas. Recordé cada charla, cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada. _Mirada, la mirada con la que vió a la preciosa Eve, la mirada que ahogó su bella voz, que lo cautivó. _Definitivamente, yo jamás podría competir contra una mirada así.

Mis ojos se nublaron entre silenciosas lágrimas, que poco a poco fueron humedeciendo mi cómoda cama. A medida que las horas pasaban, mis lágrimas escaseaban, hasta que un frágil sueño rodeado de pesadillas llegó.

Minutos después de la salida del sol, mis irritados ojos se abrieron, tardé unos segundos en recordar lo sucedido en el concierto. Prendí el celular y comencé a leer sus mensajes. Con cada mensaje, más lágrimas caían. Me comenzó a costar respirar, mi vista se nublo por completo, al igual que mi cerebro. Perdí toda posesión de mi cuerpo. Me sentía como en un ataque de sonambulismo: no podía controlarme, mi propio cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, mi mente veía realidad y fantasía.

De pronto el celular sonó, librándome de mi trance. Me encontré en el baño, con la vista fija en un Gillette que reposaba en una de mis manos, a centímetros de mi intacta muñeca izquierda. Vi su nombre en la pantalla de mi celular, lo atendí temerosa.

¿Grace? ¿Gracie? —Dijo una voz triste y asustada.

Bill… —Susurré yo, apenas audible.

Perdón, perdóname… No quise, perdón… Yo te quiero a ti — Comenzó a decir. Mi cerebro apenas captaba sus palabras.

Quiero verte

Pasame la dirección de tu casa. Estoy ahí en veinte minutos —Me aseguró, con su dulce voz repleta de desesperación y preocupación. Le pasé mi dirección tiritando por culpa del llanto — ¿Estás bien?

No sé

Voy para allá, tranquilízate. Te quiero.

Corté la conversación, me puse unos jeans y una camiseta negra. Observé mi triste reflejo en el espejo. Tapé las ojeras con algo de maquillaje, los ojos colorados no tenían remedio, los labrios resecos tampoco. Más o menos presentable, dejé una nota a mis padres diciendo que saldría con Eve. Mi celular sonó avisándome que él estaba en la puerta. Salí rápidamente de mi casa y subí en su auto.

El me miraba, sus mejillas estaban paspadas y sus ojos irritados. No llevaba maquillaje y sus rastas reposaban desordenadas sobre su pecho. Corrió la mirada y condujo hasta un desolado parque, donde detuvo el auto.

Perdón… —Susurró acariciando mi rostro. El leve roce de su piel contra la mía produjo nuevas lágrimas en mi rostro. Me senté sobre el y lo abracé, apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello. Sus brazos me acunaron con ternura. Deseé que ese momento durara siempre, me sentía protegida en su abrazo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello.

¿Me… Me quieres? — Pregunté temerosa.

Demasiado —Me tranquilizó él.

Entonces… ¿Por qué miraste a mi mejor amiga de esa forma?— Le pregunté entre el llanto y la furia.

Yo… No sé… Es sólo que me impresionó…

Me opacó, te encantó, te la querías comer con la mirada— Lo acusé, al tiempo que me separaba de su cuerpo y cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

No fue así, Gracie —Trató de defenderse Bill, mirándome con esos ojos tristes que apenarían a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a mí: necesitaba una explicación racional a lo que había pasado, no unos ojos tristes.

Sí lo fue y lo sabes

¡¿Escuchas lo que decís, Grace?! —Me dijo él, pasando de la tristeza a la furia —. Yo te quiero por tu personalidad, por eso te hablé a vos y no a Eve, no me interesa cuánta belleza pueda tener ella, me interesas vos, que no sólo sos hermosa por dentro si no también, hermosa por fuera… ¿No te diste cuenta de que esta no es la primera vez que la veo a Eve? —Me preguntó, yo lo miré con el rostro crispado por la sorpresa: sus palabras me estaban abriendo los ojos, era cierto, en el hotel Bill había visto a Eve pero la había ignorado totalmente, fijando toda su atención en mí— Cuando las vi a las dos en el hotel, noté que ambas eran hermosas, noté la belleza natural de tu amiga pero noté también tu ser, tu esencia, superior a cualquier belleza. A mi no me interesa cuan linda pueda ser ella, a mi me interesas vos, lo que vos pensas, lo que vos sos y lo que vos significas para mí.

Cuando me dijo todo eso, mi corazón comenzó a latir miles de veces más fuerte, comencé a temblar otra vez, y mis ojos amenazaban con derramar aún más lágrimas, pero esta vez no de tristeza si no de emoción: jamás nadie me había dicho nada más hermoso. Me sentí una estúpida por armar tanto de tan poco, por desconfiar de su amor, por desconfiar de él. Bill comenzó a mirarme con esos ojos perfectos, esperando mi reacción al enterarme de todo lo que él sentía y pensaba. Volví a abrazarme a su cuello y él me abrazó como si su vida constara de ello.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Luego de unos minutos bajamos del auto y caminamos alrededor del desierto parque tomados de la mano. Nos recostamos bajo un árbol, abrazados. Nos dedicamos a mirarnos el uno al otro, no había necesidad de utilizar palabra alguna para comunicarnos, ambos sabíamos lo que el otro sentía. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía y de lo que sucedería en poco tiempo.

Bill…

¿Si, Gracie? —Me preguntó con una bella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

¿Cuándo te vas de Argentina? —Le pregunté. Al instante su bella sonrisa se convirtió en una triste mueca. Sabía que si tocaba el tema, su estado de ánimo decaería totalmente, pero debía hacerlo, debía saber cuál era la realidad y evitar vivir en una fantasía, debía entender que la realidad misma se encargaba de separarnos, y debía saber cuándo nos separaría.

Mañana…

¿Tan pronto? —No pude evitar preguntar… Sí, sabía que una gira no pasaba más de dos días en cada país pero tenía la esperanza de que sean más, el mañana se veía tan cercano, definitivamente no quería separame de él tan pronto… Hace solo un día que lo tenía cerca de mí, no deseaba que se alejara.

Iba a ser antes, pero pude convencer a David de quedarnos un día más —Me dijo él, bajando la vista.

Y después… ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?— Pregunté temerosa, él me miró y me tomó de la mano.

No importa si estamos lejos o cerca… Siempre estaremos juntos —Me dijo. Realmente, ese chico no podía ser más perfecto, más dulce, más increíble. Era único, tan único como lo que sentíamos. No pude evitar acercarme aún más a su rostro y reposar mis labios en los suyos, él me correspondió el beso con su dulzura única —. Estaba pensando… Quizás pueda venir a pasar las vacaciones con Tom acá… —Comenzó a decirme, con una sonrisa encantadora marcada en sus labios.

¿En serio? —Pregunté, con los ojos como platos.

Si… ¿Te gusta la idea? —Preguntó temeroso.

¡¿Si me gusta?! ¡Me encanta! —Grité emocionada, abrazándome aún más a su cuerpo.

Eso pensé… —Dijo él, acariciando mi suave cabello— Entonces dentro de un mes estaré aquí contigo, mientras tanto me conformaré con mandarte miles de mensajes y llamarte millones de veces, sólo para recordarte cuanto te quiero —Me dijo y sello su promesa con un largo beso, lleno de amor y dulzura.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que cayó la tarde, cuando se me ocurrió una idea para aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Eve.

Grace —Dijo ella, al atender.

¡Eve! — Exclamé yo— Necesito tu ayuda…

¡Que raro! ¿Qué pasa?

Necesito que me cubras, diles a mis padres que me quedaré a dormir en tu casa hoy

Espera, espera… No sé si capté… ¿Necesitas que **yo **diga que dormirás en mi casa, cuando en realidad te irás por ahí con Dios sabe quién? ¿Y el colegio? ¿A dónde irás en realidad?

Tengo faltas de sobra, no iré al colegio pero pasaré por mi casa a buscar el uniforme como si fuera a ir.

¿A dónde irás? —Me preguntó preocupada.

No te lo puedo decir, tampoco con quién. Eve, por favor, necesito que me cubras sin preguntar, sólo confía en mí, ¿Si?

No sé, Gracie, no me gusta mentir y lo sabes…

¡Eve! ¿Soy tu mejor amiga o no? ¡Por favor, cubrirme esta vez, te juro que es importante! —Le supliqué usando esa vocecita que sabía le rompía el corazón.

Bueno, bueno… Está bien, ¡pero me contarás lo que tanto ocultas! —Me dijo decidida. Auch, eso era algo que no podía hacer.

Eve, necesito tiempo para contártelo, por favor, esperame… Vos sabés que no soy ninguna atorranta ni ando en nada raro, me conocés… No es nada grave, no te preocupes.

Si no es nada grave, ¿Por qué no me lo decís?

Porque no es grave pero sí importante, necesito tiempo para asimilarlo yo misma —Dije con una sonrisa—, aún más tiempo para compartirlo con los demás.

Bueno, está bien. Te creo, Gracie —Asumió con voz resignada.

Gracias, Eve, de verdad sos única…

Sí, lo sé, soy única, perfecta, inteligente, dulce, me amás más que a nada en el mundo… Técnicamente soy genial —Dijo copiando mi narcisismo.

La narcisista soy yo, Eve. No te copies

Cómo quieras —Dijo riendo— Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto para despedir a Tokio Hotel, cierto?

Sí, a eso de las cuatro, me dijeron que el vuelo sale a las cinco —Le dije, omitiendo quien me dijo el horario del vuelo.

Bueno, hasta mañana, Gracie.

¡Chau y gracias, Evy!

Sí, si —Dijo y cortamos la comunicación.

Ni bien terminé la conversación le conté a Bill que esa noche podría pasarla con él, en su hermoso rostro se formó una sonrisa perfecta que contagiaba felicidad con el solo hecho de verla. Me alcanzó hasta mi casa con el auto y me esperó en la esquina, mientras yo iba a buscar el uniforme y la mochila para "ir al colegio". Jamás me cansé de decirme lo mismo: gracias, mundo por darme la habilidad de mentir sin remordimientos. Que excelente actriz, mis padres nunca sospecharon ni desconfiaron de mí.

Viajamos al hotel entre risas, charlas y leves caricias. Entramos por la puerta trasera para asegurarnos de que la prensa no nos viera. Cuando entramos en su habitación nos encontramos con tres rostros preocupados, muy diferentes a los alegres del día anterior.

¡Bill! —Exclamó Tom ni bien nos vio entrar tomados de la mano, acto seguido se abalanzó contra él provocando que nos separemos —. Hermanito, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! ¡Tienes que ver a David, ya estaba pensando que te habían secuestrado y todo eso!

Tranquilo, Tomi, estoy bien — Dijo mi Bill, abrazando con más fuerza a su asustado hermano —. Sólo salí con Grace un rato —. De pronto sentí tres miradas de odio sobre mí, no pude evitar no ponerme nerviosa, por ende, empecé a temblar frenéticamente. Maldito tic.

Per… Perdón… No sabía que… Estaban así… Yo… —Traté de excusarme, pero ¿Qué les podía decir? Perdonen, chicos, es que me agarro un ataque de enojo sin sentido acompañado con un grado serio de depresión y bueno, Bill se vio obligado a calmarme por el simple hecho de que es la única persona en el mundo que se preocupa por mí y me quiere de verdad, andá a saber por qué.

Gracie, no tenés por qué pedir perdón —Me defendió Bill, pasando un brazo por mis hombros —. Les debería dar vergüenza, chicos, como si ustedes no supieran lo que significa Grace —Los acusó mirándolos con furia, detuvo su mirada sobre Tom, quien se vio obligado a bajar la suya —. Es obvio que quiera pasar tiempo con ella, no tienen que armar tanto lío por tan poco.

No puedes desaparecer así, Bill — Lo acusó su gemelo.

Vos desapareces todas las noches, ¿Qué pensas que yo no me preocupo?

No es lo mismo

Claro, vos podes salir con miles de chicas, pero si yo quiero estar con una, ¿ya es demasiado no? — Dijo un Bill herido. La reacción de Tom iba del enojo a la sorpresa y pronto cambio a la tristeza cuando Bill agregó — No me digas que vos también creías que era gay, ¿o sí? —Ambos gemelos tenían un aspecto horrible, a Tom se le empezaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas por su hermoso rostro, Bill tenía el aspecto de alguien que guarda algo por mucho tiempo, luego lo suelta provocando una herida gravísima en la persona que mas quiera. Georg y Gustav estaban estupefactos, apostaría lo que fuera a que nunca habían visto a los gemelos decirse cosas tan horribles. Yo, por mi parte, me sentía de más. Sentía que arruinaba una relación, que arruinaba vidas, que no servía para nada, me sentía lo peor, realmente creía que toda la culpa era mía, corrección: realmente lo creo.

No sabés lo que decís, Bill… Si pensas eso es porque… —La voz de Tom se apagaba, ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas que se esforzaba por ocultar, tomó aire y terminó la frase— No me conocés.

Tom pasó por al lado de su hermano sin mirarlo, salió por la puerta y se metió en su habitación, echándole llave. Georg y Gustav se retiraron también, sintiéndose de más, yo lo habría hecho de no ser porque sabía que mi lugar estaba con Bill, quien se había quedado petrificado en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de contener un maremoto de lágrimas que se esforzaban por salir. No pude hacer más que abrazarlo, abrazarlo y tratar de hacerle sentir cuánto lo amo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

No sé cuánto tiempo abracé a Bill, sólo recuerdo las suaves lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro y los pequeños balbuceos incomprensibles. Pasaron los minutos que le cedieron paso a las horas, estaba viviendo un completo De Ja Vú de lo que había sido yo misma esa misma mañana. Era increíble a cual punto se podía amar a una persona como para enloquecer de tristeza por ella.

Llegó un momento dado que me vi obligada a intervenir, no soportaba ver a mi Bill de esa forma, no soportaba ver tal retrato de dolor, menos aún soportaba la culpa que eso me causaba.

Basta, Bill, contrólate —Dije alejándolo de mi cuerpo y tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros. Su rostro desfigurado por el llanto se fijó en mí—. Llorando no arreglás nada y lo sabes. Hablá

¿Qué? —Murmuró él en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

Que hables, Bill. Descargate, decime lo que sentís

¿Qué te diga lo que siento, Grace? ¿No es un poco obvio lo que siento? ¿Qué no escuchaste todo lo que pasó? ¡Grace, por Dios! ¿Sabes lo que se siente que tu propio hermano no confíe en vos? ¡No te das una idea de lo que se siente!

¿Ah no? ¿Seguro? ¡No sos el único que sufre, Bill! ¡No creas que el mundo está formado para vos! —Comencé a decir, sabía lo que vendría, conocía esa sensación: cuando empezaba a hablar del tema, simplemente no podía detenerme, debía seguir. Me odié por lo que le contaría, me odié por ser tan impulsiva y obstinada, en vez de dulce y dócil, como debería haber nacido— ¡No te das una idea de lo que se siente estar solo en el mundo pero rodeado de gente! No poder confiar en nadie jamás, porque nadie confía en vos.

¿Y vos sí, Grace? ¡Vamos, vos misma lo dijiste, naciste entre rosas y aún vives en tu palacio! — Me acusó, no pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía y la mentira que se escondían entre sus palabras.

Te mentí — Confesé bajando la mirada, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, se separó de mi cuerpo, dejando una gruesa barrera de nada que se encargó de separar nuestro contacto.

¿Sobre qué?

No soy la niña mimada que te conté — Le confesé, me atreví a mirar sus ojos, tan llenos de miedo y tristeza ¿Por qué le hacía esto a él, quien era la persona que más amaba? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan mala persona? Mantuve mi vista en sus ojos, dispuesta a contarle lo que tanto me marcó, lo que me hizo así de fría y orgullosa. En ese momento me dispuse a abrirle mi corazón, sólo para esperar que él lo cuide y lo acepte tal como es.

¿Quién sos, entonces, Grace?

Fui claramente el objeto de burla de cualquier divinidad, fui a quien le arrebataron todo cuando apenas tenía algo.

No te entiendo, Gracie… ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó mi amor, tomando mi mano entre las suyas, liberándonos de ese muro que separaba nuestros cuerpos. Sonreí y le sostuve la mirada, entonces comencé a habar.

"Nací como una princesa, con un futuro prometedor: mi familia siempre tuvo un nivel adquisitivo muy grande, gracias a mi madre y a su trabajo. A medida que fui creciendo disfruté de las maravillas que el dinero puede comprar, vivía entre juegos y viajes, sufría también la soledad del trabajo de mis padres: Mamá trabaja mucho en su oficina, se encargaba de traducir documentos muy importantes, realizaba trabajos para presidentes que le sacaban todo su tiempo. Yo debía permanecer en silencio si quería pasar tiempo con ella, jamás debía desconcentrarla. Mi hermana tenía la suerte de haber pasado ya esa etapa, me lleva ocho años por lo que cuando yo era una pequeña de cinco, ella había comenzado el secundario y no le interesaban las mismas cosas que a mí. En fin, no me importaba en lo absoluto el poco tiempo que pasaba con Mamá, yo sabía que ella me amaba, así que la aceptaba con lo que era y lo que podía dar. Todo fue bien hasta que empezaron las internaciones, mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo en el sanatorio con ella, mi hermana también. Yo sabía que algo malo pasaba pero no podía comprender qué andaba mal, nadie me contaba nada, así que me vi obligada a aceptar esa realidad como normal, sin explicaciones ni canciones de cuna, comencé a crecer. Mamá pasaba mínimo una semana al mes internada, y ese número crecía cada vez más, al punto de que yo conocía más el sanatorio que a mi propia casa. Pero un día todo cambió, fue cuando no volvió más a casa y yo jamás volví a ver su rostro ya sea cobijado entre las sábanas blancas de la clínica o sonriendo durante el desayuno. Ella murió pero nuestras vidas debían continuar, el mundo no se había parado para el resto del mundo a pesar de que para mí ya nada valía la pena…

Gracie… —Susurró Bill, abrazando mi cuerpo que temblaba al compás de las lágrimas. Pero debía seguir contando, debía llegar al grano, no podía detenerme entre sus suaves brazos por más de que lo deseara. Me separé con dulzura de su cuerpo.

No me cortes, por favor — Le pedí tratando de no parecer tan dura como lo eran mis palabras—. Como decía, al morir ella, mi hermana casi no pisó mi casa, ella tenía unos quince años y una vida social que lograba distraerla de la realidad, mi padre, en cambio, actuó como si viviera una vida normal, se encargó de nosotras, pero ya no demostraba ninguna emoción, era como si él hubiese muerto con ella. Yo me dedicaba a comer, comer y llorar, no hacía otra cosa. Pronto me convertí en la burla de mis crueles compañeros pero eso no me importó en lo más mínimo. Sabía que con el tiempo todo mejoraría, y tenía razón, ya que luego de dos años de agonía mi padre se volvió a enamorar. La Nueva Mamá era muy bueno y nos ayudo a salir adelante, si no fuera por ella no sé qué sería de nosotros ahora. Igualmente, en casa ya nunca se habla de lo que pasó, el nombre de Mamá es tabú, jamás se la nombra, por eso cuando quiero saber sobre ella recurro a Marie, mi hermana. Marie prefiere ocultar el tema pero igualmente me responde mis preguntas, pero no cree en todo lo que yo digo, dice que era demasiado chica como para recordar. En ella no puedo confiar todo lo que siento, simplemente porque ella no es capaz de aceptarlo, y yo tengo que entender que ella me ama aunque no confié completamente en mí, que ella es así y eso es lo que puede dar. Realmente no creo que Tom crea en los rumores sobre vos pero si es así, él está equivocado y ahora lo sabe, tenés que entender que tu hermano es así por algo, no lo podés cambiar, Bill, lo tenés que aceptar.

Él me miró durante unos minutos, finalmente sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza. No podía ser tan tierno, ¿Por qué me quería tanto? Yo no me lo merezco. Por primera vez, la vida me está pagando lo que tanto me debe, lo que creí que jamás iba a pasar estaba pasando: ¿Era amor?

En mí puedes confiar, Gracie —Me dijo, sellando su promesa con un dulce beso en mis labios, provocando que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Me obligué a separarme de su rostro.

Ve a hablar con Tom, Bill, ¡Vamos! —Lo animé y lo empuje hacia la puerta. Él me observó durante unos segundos y murmuró un leve "Gracias". Observé cada movimiento de su cuerpo al entrar en la habitación de Tom, rezando porque todo por primera vez, salga bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Me quedé observando la inmóvil puerta de la habitación de Tom, esperando escuchar algo: gritos, sollozos, cualquier cosa, pero no se oía nada. Evalué mis posibilidades: podía quedarme ahí parada como una idiota, esperando alguna señal de vida por parte de los gemelos, o bien podía tratar de escuchar la conversación ¿Escuchar o no escuchar? Mmm… Analicé cuidadosamente la situación, ¡bah! ¡Escuchar!

Aproveché mis silenciosos movimientos creados gracias a los años de danza clásica, y me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación, apoyé mi oído en la cerradura y me dispuse a escuchar… ¿Para qué? Me había olvidado de un pequeño detalle: yo no hablo alemán, ¡Qué estúpida! Sólo pude decifrar unas pocas palabras sin sentido. Genial. Perfecto. Grace, sos increíble, para la próxima aprendo alemán.

No tuve más opción que regresar a la habitación de Bill y esperar. No sé que hora era, al mirar por la ventana vi la noche, una noche oscura con luna nueva y sin estrellas. Realmente, casi nunca miro el cielo, pero cuando lo miro, es deprimente, nunca entendí como es que hay gente que se divierte tanto contemplando esa inexistente belleza, para mí la única estrella que valía la pena apreciar estaba en la habitación de enfrente, tratando de arreglar un problema que yo misma causé, y hay solo una explicación para eso: no sirvo para nada.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, sumiéndome en un suave y débil sueño que nunca recordé. Me desperté de golpe cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse, aún estaba oscuro fuera, me levanté de la cama para observar a quien yo pensaba era Bill, pero para mi sorpresa, era su réplica quien había perturbado mi sueño.

Gracie… Perdón, no quise despertarte… —Me dijo el chico, bajando la mirada.

Emm… No, Tom, no hay problema — Respondí tratando de esbozar una sonrisa: ¿desde cuándo Tom me llamaba de esa forma cariñosa? ¡¿De qué me perdí, mundo?!— ¿Qué necesitás?

En realidad, Grace, vengo a disculparme… —Dijo acercándose a mi— Tienes que entender, Bill nunca antes estuvo así… Enamorado… Y yo… Sólo estoy acostumbrado a ser el centro de la vida de mi hermano… Es decir… Nunca lo "compartí", no sé si me entiendes…

Tom, de verdad… No hace falta, si acá hay alguien que estuvo mal, esa fui yo… Si no hubiese sido por mí, ustedes dos no habrían discutido de esa forma, no se habrían lastimado así —Admití avergonzada, no me reconocía ¿Desde cuándo yo me echaba la culpa, si siempre fue más fácil culpar a otros? No entendía por qué hablaba de esa forma, tan… ¿Apenada?

No, Grace. Si yo no hubiese sido tan egoísta nada hubiese pasado. Soy yo el que tiene que entender que Bill tiene una vida fuera de mí.

No pude responderle, realmente nunca había pensado todo de esa forma. Jamás había visto a alguien así: Tom estaba decidido, justo como yo. Me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Aquel Tom era la réplica de mi propia personalidad.

¡Tom! ¿Me querés explicar por qué nos llevamos tan mal de entrada? — Dije con una risita, él rió conmigo por primera vez.

Entonces, ¿asunto resuelto, cuñadita? —Me preguntó, yo me limité a sonreír y a asentir levemente, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos dentro de mi dormido cerebro. Tom me dedicó una última sonrisa amistosa y se retiró de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se escucho un golpe: un chico muy alto y con unas preciosas rastas negras había caído al piso.

Emmm… ¡No estaba escuchando, lo juro!— Se defendió Bill, yo estalle en risas al igual que Tom, quien negó con la cabeza y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse.

A ver si creces, hermanito —Dijo Tom riendo.

Claro, vos nunca escuchaste una conversación, Tomi…—Respondió Bill, su hermano no le contestó, se limitó a saludarlo y a entrar en su habitación.

Nuestras miradas se clavaron en Tom hasta que entró en su habitación, luego Bill entró en la nuestra y cerró la puerta. Yo lo recibí con una sonrisa mientras él se acercaba a mí.

Supongo que arreglaste las cosas, ¿no? — Le pregunté al ser más hermoso del mundo mientras éste se acostaba a mi lado.

Si, tenías razón, Gracie…—Me dijo él, acariciando mi cabello— Sólo debía aceptar lo que él me puede dar, pero hablamos y descubrimos que ambos habíamos cometido errores…

Te lo dije, Bill… Ustedes se quieren demasiado como para pelearse de esa forma —Dije, abrazándolo.

Si… Tenias razón…—Respondió él, con su voz cargada en dulzura, acto seguido me separó suavemente de su cuerpo, sólo para fundir nuestros labios en un largo beso— Gracias, Gracie… Gracias—Me susurró él cuando nuestro beso finalizó. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, por causa de la sorpresa. Nunca nadie me había dado las gracias por nada, y yo nunca había creído merecerlas.

Mi expresión fue reemplazada por una sonrisa cuando el acarició suavemente mi rostro, después de todo, era Bill quien estaba logrando esos nuevos sentimientos en mí, estaba logrando un cambio radical en mi personalidad, cambiándome a mí misma, cambiando mi vida. Esa noche me olvidé que al día siguiente deberíamos separarnos y dormí abrazada a su cuerpo, preparada para soñar con aquel que tenía a mi lado(N/A: by Your side (L)).


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

En mi mente se cruzaban imágenes al azar. Sabía que era un sueño, juro que lo sabía, pero no lo quería creer. A veces las personas son más felices viviendo entre las dulces alas de la fantasía, y yo siempre amé la fantasía.

Sólo veía su rostro, el suave y dulce rostro que mi pasado me había quitado de manera cruel. Observé cada centímetro de su ser, quería guardarlo en mi memoria por siempre, vivir a través de su recuerdo cada día.

Su castaño cabello, artificialmente ondulado, caía hasta tocar sus delgados hombros, rodeando aquel rostro angelical, con pequeños ojos y perfectas facciones. Estaba más hermosa de lo que mi mente recordaba y era tan… Tan real…

Ella extendió una mano hacia mí. Me asustó el parecido que tenía su pálido cuerpo con el mío. Tomé su mano, y traté de esbozar una sonrisa, mi rostro era surcado por miles de silenciosas lágrimas: no importaba si era un sueño, una realidad o lo que sea, ella estaba conmigo, otra vez.

Me abracé a su perfecto cuerpo, me abracé con todas mis fuerzas, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No quise soltarla nunca más, sentía que si me separaba de su cuerpo, ella desaparecería por siempre, y no regresaría jamás.

Gracie… —Murmuró mi madre, utilizando esa voz que hace diez años no escuchaba. Había olvidado por completo la magnitud de la belleza de su voz. Sus cálidas manos acariciaban mi cabello, mientras que yo me esforzaba aún más por mojar completamente su fino vestido azul.

No… No te vayas… —Le supliqué, tratando de componer las palabras a través de las lágrimas— Te necesito…

Shh… Tranquila…— Dijo ella, acariciando mi rostro— Yo nunca me fui, Gracie…

¡Si te fuiste! ¡Yo te necesité por años! No puedo vivir sin vos…

Yo siempre estuve a tu lado, Grace…— Me tranquilizó ella— Siempre te cuidé…

¿Siempre?

Cada día de tu vida… A ti y a Marie… Cuidé cada paso tuyo, me enorgullecí de tus logros y me entristecí con tus errores… Admire tu personalidad, como vos misma la admiras… Y te cuidé, Gracie… Te cuidé— Dijo la fantasía, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

¿Y por qué apareciste ahora y no cada vez que te rogué que aparecieras? ¿Por qué no llegaste antes y me despertaste con un beso en cada mañana? ¿Por qué?

Siempre estuve, sólo que vos no sabías verme…

¿Y Marie?

Tu hermana esta aún mas cegada que vos, Grace… Vos abriste tu corazón cuando… —De pronto mi madre se calló, formando un silencio demasiado incómodo.

… Cuando conocí a Bill

Sí…

Ambas guardamos silencio, yo deseaba que aquel momento durara por siempre. Aquel abrazo, aquel contacto. Sinceramente, era demasiado real y no quería que acabe. Luego de una cantidad indefinida de minutos o segundos, su melodiosa voz volvió a sonar.

¿Recordás aquel cuento que te contaba cada noche cuando eras pequeña, Grace?

Sí… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El príncipe de agua y…

Y la princesa de azúcar… Sí…

¿Qué tiene que ver un cuento con todo esto?

Que vine justamente para contártelo de vuelta —Respondió ella con sencillez, y ante mi mirada sorprendida comenzó a relatar—. Había una vez un dulce reino, repleto de felicidad y dulzura y gobernado por dos reyes que creían en el amor por sobre todas las cosas.

"Los reyes tenían en total cinco hijos, cuatro varones y una mujercita. La mujer era la más joven de los cuatro, la más despistada y la más traviesa. Un día, mientras toda la familia real dormía una larga siesta, la dulce princesita salió furtivamente del palacio, dispuesta a recorrer el reino. Caminó y caminó por todo el reino, hasta que llegó a las afueras de este, donde una gran muralla separaba el Reino de Azúcar del Reino Prohibido, como lo llamaban los reyes. Como su nombre bien lo dice, este reino estaba prohibido para cualquier habitante de azúcar. Nuestra princesa, como cualquier persona curiosa, siempre quiso saber que había del otro lado de la muralla. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando qué clase de criaturas mágicas podrían encontrarse del otro lado, pero jamás había llegado tan lejos como para ver que había realmente.

Pero nuestra princesa no era ninguna tonta, por lo que antes de escalar la muralla comenzó a arrojar ramas, para ver si había alguien o algo del otro lado. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó un golpe y una voz salió del otro lado del muro.

¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Responda en nombre del príncipe de Agua!

¿Príncipe de agua? ¡Eso no existe! — Exclamó la princesa, divertida ante la ocurrencia del joven.

¿Y quién eres tú para decir lo que existe y lo que no? ¡No debes ser más que otra loca inventora de fantasías!

¡Yo soy la Princesa de Azúcar y vos no sos nadie para ir por el mundo insultando gente!

¡Ya te dije, soy el Príncipe de Agua, y puedo insultar a quien yo quiera!

¡Eres un caprichoso y un mentiroso! ¡La gente de agua no existe!

¡Sí, existe, lo que nunca existió es la gente de azúcar!

Ambos príncipes pasaron mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre quién mentía y quién no. Hasta que ambos decidieron hacer un agujero en el muro para comprobar quien mentía.

Al terminar el agujero, ambos pudieron verse, y se sorprendieron mucho al descubrir que ninguno mentía: ella era una bella princesa hecha de azúcar, y él, un hermoso príncipe, hecho de agua.

¡Que hermosa eres! —Exclamó el príncipe asombrado al ver a la Princesa de azúcar por primera vez. Y a partir de ese día ambos se escaparon de sus palacios durante la hora de la siesta para verse a escondidas. Naturalmente, no podían tocarse ya que si él tocaba el cuerpo de ella, ella moriría, desvanecida entre el agua de sus brazos. Esto se convirtió en un gran problema posteriormente, ya que luego de un tiempo, ambos príncipes se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro. Ambos deseaban tocarse, rozar mínimamente sus manos, besarse, pero la cruel realidad hacía que esto fuera imposible para ambos.

Pero un día, la princesa de Agua tuvo una magnífica idea: había una bruja en el Reino de Agua, una bruja que podía ayudarlos. Y así, es como un día durante la siesta, ambos jóvenes fueron a visitar a la bruja. Al llegar a la vieja casa, se encontraron con una tenebrosa mujer, quien accedió a ayudarlos con una condición: ambos debían abandonar sus reinos, ya que serían convertidos en una nueva raza. La decisión la debían tomar hasta el día siguiente a la misma hora, cuando estaría la pócima lista.

Ambos jóvenes discutieron muy deprimidos sobre lo que debían hacer, ninguno quería abandonar a sus familias, pero ambos de amaban más que a nada en el mundo, por lo que, finalmente decidieron dejar todo y crear una nueva raza.

El día fijado por la bruja, ambos dejaron notas de despedida a sus padres, explicando lo que sucedía y lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer. Y así, se fugaron juntos hasta el hogar de la bruja, donde se dispusieron a tomar la pócima, que primero rozó los labios de la Princesa y luego los del príncipe. Al cabo de unos minutos, la transformación había ocurrido: ambos eran ahora personas de carne y hueso, una nueva raza.

Ambos partieron en busca de un destino, sólo que esta vez, tomados de la mano, formando una nueva unión, un nuevo reino, muy lejos del Reino de Agua y del Reino de Azúcar. Ambos habían dejado todo su pasado, sus orígenes para vivir en el amor eterno junto a la persona que hacía felices sus mañanas cada día.

Y fueron felices y comieron perdices (N/A: tenía que ponerlo xD) — Acoté yo, ante la gran sonrisa de mi madre.

Sí, porque tomaron la decisión correcta, porque era amor verdadero…

¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?— Le pregunté, harta de tantas palabras y nada puntual.

Todo tiene que ver, Gracie… Se acercan tiempos en los deberás tomar una decisión que te marcará toda tu vida, y como la Princesa de Azúcar, vas a tener que decidir entre las cosas que amas.

No… No entiendo…

Ya verás… — Me consoló ella, y posó su labios sobre mi frente— Dulces sueños.

Pero esto ya es…— Comencé a decir, pero no pude terminar la frase, ya que me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, concentrada en su contacto, para asegurarme de que ella seguía allí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sentí unas suaves manos acariciando mi rostro húmedo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré entre los brazos protectores de Bill. Mis ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, mientras que los suyos se encontraban llenos de preocupación.

¿Estás bien, Gracie? — Me preguntó en un susurro.

Sssí… Fue solo una pesadilla— Respondí, abrazándome aún más a su cuerpo y deseando con toda mi alma que no haya sido sólo un sueño, rezando porque haya habido algo de realidad en él.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Pasamos el resto del día abrazados en la habitación. Nadie nos molestó, o al menos no nos dimos cuenta, estábamos perdidos entre besos y caricias… Los últimos besos y las últimas caricias que tendría de él por meses… Dos largos meses…

Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la tarde, Tom se asomó a la habitación y le pidió a Bill que preparara las cosas, ya que en una hora se irían al aeropuerto. En silencio, guarde su ropa en las valijas, mientras que el se bañaba. Cuando terminé de guardar la ropa, se me ocurrió dejarle algo mío, algo que le recuerde a mí siempre: la cadenita que mi madre me dejaba cada vez que se internaba. Deposité la cadenita sobre sus ropas, junto a una nota que decía: "Mira alrededor, Estoy aquí, no importa la distancia, estoy a tu lado". Cerré delicadamente la valija y preparé la ropa del colegio que me pondría después de bañarme, para que cuando regrese a mi casa, nadie sospechara.

Bill tardó unos minutos en salir, y decidió maquillarse en el espejo de la habitación, para que yo pueda usar mi media hora de ducha tranquila. Cuando ambos estuvimos cambiados y limpios, bajamos de la mano a la recepción, donde nos encontramos con Tom, Georg y Gustav, que esperaban con cara de preocupación.

Bill, aunque te bañes sigues teniendo ese pelo mugroso— Dijo Georg, provocando la risa de los demás, de los demás, menos de mí, obviamente.

Como envidias mi pelo, Georgy…— Comentó Bill

¿Cómo tu envidiabas el mío, Billy?— Preguntó Tom en una risita.

Golpe bajo…— Murmuré.

¡Que no lo envidiaba!

Sí, claro— Dijo Tom, pero cuando Bill iba a responder, David se asomó al hall y les hizo señas para que se dirigieran hacia él.

Bueno, la Van esta estacionada en la puerta trasera, la idea es que todos entremos, y a dos cuadras del aeropuerto, Grace baje y se encuentre con su amiga… ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó David Jost, Bill me miró a los ojos y tomó mi mano, acariciándola entre las suyas, tranquilizándome con una sola caricia. No pude más que sonreírle, y ambos asentimos con la cabeza, en respuesta a la pregunta de David.

Durante el viaje, apoyé mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Bill, quien acariciaba suavemente mi cabello, mientras que los chicos hablaban en un alemán fluido que no entendía ni me interesaba entender. El viaje fue más cortó de lo que había pensado que sería: a los pocos minutos, ya estábamos a dos cuadras del aeropuerto, dirigí mi mirada hacia Bill, quien forzó una sonrisa.

A mí también me cuesta, Gracie… Pero en menos de dos meses estaremos juntos otra vez…

¿Lo prometes?

Sí… — Respondió el chico de mis sueños, y selló su promesa con el beso más largo y tierno que me dieron en mi ida, otro nuevo record para sus increíbles besos. Nadie nos interrumpió, pero después de unos minutos nos separamos, consientes de que estábamos retrasando los planes de la banda. Me despedí del resto de los chicos y me bajé de la Van.

Encontré a Eve entre el montón de fans desquiciadas por un mísero autógrafo... Já, si supieran lo que yo vivía… Lo que ellas merecían mucho más que yo.

¡Gracie! ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Ya están por llegar! ¡Mirá! — Dijo mi mejor amiga, señalando la camioneta de la que me había bajado cinco minutos antes. Finjí toda la emoción posible, y seguí a Eve, quien se abría paso a empujones para llegar a donde ellos estaban. Tom nos vió y le sonrió a mi amiga, quien se puso bordó y le pidió rápidamente una foto en un atropellado inglés, nada propio de ella. Yo tomé la foto rápidamente, una con cada gemelo. Cuando Eve tomó una foto mía y de Bill, sentí pequeñas caricias alrededor de mi cintura, que pasaron inadvertidas por mi amiga.

Unos minutos después observamos como la banda entraba al avión, vi como la última rasta del amor de mi vida desaparecía, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver por mucho tiempo. Dudando ya que todo haya sido un sueño, o una fantasía creada por mi cerebro en estado de locura. Pero no era así y lo sabía, todo lo que estaba pasando era real… ¡Que feliz me hacía saberlo! Y como me arrepentiría de todo esto…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Eve ya casi no me hablaba, mi familia tampoco. Sinceramente, no me importaba. Es cierto, me veía obligada a pasar todos los recreos en la biblioteca del colegio, sola, mirando la pantalla del celular, esperando que me llame, me mande un mensaje o simplemente, leyendo sus mensajes por millonésima vez. Eve se había empezado a juntar con otras amigas, ya ni me preguntaba que me pasaba, de hecho ya casi no me hablaba… Llegué a pensar que si le decía la verdad no podría empeorar nada, ya que no hay forma de empeorarlo, o eso creía.

Sí, era un poco triste el simple hecho de amar las horas de colegio y no los recreos, porque en las horas de clase la gente al menos me escuchaba cuando hablaba, en cambio, en los recreos no era nadie, nadie me hablaba, a nadie le importaba y me sentía sola, sola entre cientos de personas. Pero claro, no iba a dejar que eso me baje el ánimo, al fin y al cabo era la novia de Bill Kaulitz, ¡y eso ninguna adolescente inmadura me lo iba a sacar!

Hace un mes que Bill se fue de Argentina, un horrible mes: las llamadas y los mensajes de texto no me alcanzaban para sentirlo cerca de mí, quería tenerlo conmigo y no a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Pero bueno, no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso: él era un adulto con una profesión y yo una simple estudiante de cuarto año, una simple y estúpida estudiante.

Pero el futuro me prometía felicidad, y yo vivía bajo esa promesa: lo cierto era que en pocos días terminarían las clases y no me había llevado ninguna materia, ya que al no tener vida social, me terminé aburriendo y comencé a estudiar. Además faltaban sólo dos semanas para que Bill y Tom vengan a pasar sus vacaciones a Buenos Aires, y cuando eso pasara, volveríamos a estar juntos, cada día por dos meses y medio…

Mi celular sonó furiosamente una y otra vez, despertándome de mi hermoso mundo de los sueños. Ya había amanecido, aunque no sabía con precisión la hora, supuse que no era mediodía. Atendí el maldito teléfono con ganas de matar a cualquiera que esté llamando.

Hermosa— Era su voz, la única voz que por la mañana lograba ponerme de buen humor y definitivamente, la única persona a la cual no mataría por ser el culpable de interrumpir mi hermoso sueño, ya que era la persona que día a día los hacía realidad.

Bill… — Fue lo único que pude decir. Ok, era el amor de mi vida, pero yo estaba dormida. Nadie puede pensar bien cuando está dormida.

Gracie, ¿Te desperté, verdad?— Me preguntó. No, Bill, te parece, mi voz está así porque me gusta actuar a las diez de la mañana en vacaciones de verano…

Si pero no importa, amo ¿Qué pasa?

Adelantaron la hora de llegada…

¿A qué hora llegás?— Pregunté, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

En una hora…

¡¿Una hora?! —No me podía hacer eso: estaba dormida, con el pelo hecho un caos, sin bañar, ni maquillar, ni cambiar y a media hora de camino al aeropuerto. Ahora sí, ¡Yo lo mataba!

Si… Bueno… Quizá te debería haber avisado antes…

¡Si, quizá deberías! — Casi le grité, él se quedó callado… ¡Más le valía quedarse callado y darme la razón! —Adiós, Bill

¿Vendrás a buscarnos? — Preguntó el chico con un tono de voz repleto de miedo.

No, te dejaré varado en el medio de un país que no conoces, con el irresponsable de tu hermano y cientos de mujeres sexópatas con intenciones malvadas acechándote — Respondí irónicamente— ¡Me baño y voy!

Ah… Bueno, pensé que… No importa…

Tonto…— Lo acusé cariñosamente.

¡Yo te quiero más! — Me dijo, provocando mi risa.

Me tengo que ir, Bill…— Le dije, mirando el reloj: 55 minutos, o sea, 25 minutos para prepararme: ¿¡Cómo se supone que iba a hacer tal milagro!?

Te espero — Dijo y cortó la conversación, yo salté de la cama y corrí hacia el baño, al cual mi padre estaba a punto de ingresar.

¡Llegué antes! — Le grité, cerrando la puerta del baño con traba y abriendo la ducha.

¡Grace!

¡Yo también te quiero! — Le grité y acto seguido, me metí a la ducha, la cual se encargó de ahogar todos los gritos de mi padre (N/A: jajajajajjajajajajja). Terminé de bañarme en cinco minutos, mi mejor record gracias por tantos campamentos: ¡Yo sabía que alguna vez me iban a servir de algo! Me cambié rápido y mientras me secaba el pelo me maquillé. Para cuando salí del baño, ya estaba lista y aún me sobraban cinco minutos: ¡Qué calidad! Así que agarré mis cosas y sin explicar nada a nadie fui al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, eran las once en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Llegué a la plataforma donde por suerte no había ninguna fan ya que era completamente secreto el paradero de las vacaciones de los gemelos. Y desde ahí los vi otra vez, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con furia cuando mis ojos se posaron en aquella delgada figura camuflada con un gorro y anteojos de sol, no llevaba ropa muy ajustada para no llamar la atención, estaba vestido normalmente, y yo sabía cuánto odiaba vestirse así, pero aún así lo hacía con tal de verme a mí…

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y me sonrió, corrí hacia él, ignorando por completo a su réplica quien reía por lo bajo, él sonrió con aún más fuerza y abrió los brazos, invitándome. Yo me abalancé sobre él, abrazando su pecho con fuerza, él rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y con el otro, acarició mis cabellos. Yo cerré los ojos, dando gracias por el hermoso momento que estaba viviendo, y por los hermosos dos meses que me quedaban por vivir.

Claro, no sabía que esos dos meses serían una pesadilla y no un sueño…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

La siguiente semana me marcó totalmente: sabía que no merecía tanta felicidad junta, sabía que no era justo que alguien como yo tuviera esa felicidad, pero la vida nunca es justa.  
Ni bien llegaron los gemelos, fui a mi casa y armé un bolso repleto de ropa y cosméticos, no le di explicaciones a mis padres, quienes tampoco las pidieron, y me dispuse a pasar dos hermosos meses en la casa que habían alquilado los Kaulitz.

Era increíble la armonía en la que se podía vivir con los gemelos: ambos se llevaban a la perfección entre ellos y yo, yo realmente me sentía querida. Era como una familia, una familia feliz. Por primera vez en años me sentía en mi lugar, sentía que le interesaba a alguien, me sentía amada.

Salíamos solo a veces, los fines de semana y algún que otro día de semana, ya que si no accedíamos a salir de la casa de vez en cuando, Tom se pondría histérico… Sí, ya sé lo que deben pensar, pero no, Tom no se sentía de más, él jamás puede sentirse de más, es único.

Y así pasaron dos semanas… Dos hermosas semanas en las que yo me sentía aislada del mundo: mi familia me mandaba algún que otro mensaje cada cuatro o cinco días para asegurarse de que seguía viva, Eve directamente no me hablaba más y me acababa de dar cuenta de que si no fuera por Bill estaría solo en el mundo. Maldita conducta expulsiva.

Era sábado por la noche, los tres saldríamos a una especie de Bar- boliche poco conocido, en el que había muy pocas probabilidades de que hayan fans. La casa era un desastre: el cuarto que compartía con Bill estaba cerrado con llave, ya que cierto rapero arrepentido golpeaba la puerta como si la fuera a tirar abajo.

¡Estamos por salir! —Le grité a Tom, tratando de sonar convincente. No era cierto, no era nada cierto: Bill estaba enfrente del ropero mirando su ropa exactamente igual (o al menos eso parecía a mis ojos) y con cara de "se viene el apocalipsis"; yo en cambio me estaba planchando el pelo en el baño. Maldito pelo no tan lacio como debería.

¡Tengo a esa cosa de hermano hace veinte años! ¿Vos de verdad pensás que te voy a creer, Grace? ¡Seguro que ni se cambió! —Grito Tom, impaciente. Aún ahora no logro entender por qué casi todos los hombres son tan condenadamente impacientes… ¿Qué les cuesta esperar un poquitito más?

¡Esperá! —Fue lo único que le pude responder.

Cinco minutos. CINCO. Ni uno más ni uno menos, ¿ok?

¡Andate! —Le grité, harta de la impaciencia Kaulitz. Terminé de plancharme el pelo en ese mismo instante y me maquillé un poco, nada muy extravagante, solo un poco. Cuando salí del baño me encontré con Bill en exactamente la misma posición en la que lo había dejado cinco minutos antes.

Ammm… ¿Mi amor? ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté un poco asustada.

¡Mirá, Grace! ¡Por Dios, mirá mí ropero!— Me dijo él, yo lo miré: era inmenso y estaba lleno de ropa en distintos tonos de grises y rojos. Era el ropero deseado.

¡No me goces tu ropa, Bill! —Le dije amistosamente.

¿Gozarte? ¡Si todo me queda mal! —Me dijo él, como si fuera lo peor que le pudiera pasar a alguien. Realmente no lo entendía… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfeccionista? ¡Porque eso lo hace aún más perfecto! Ah, claro, era por eso.

Todo te queda perfecto, amor ¡Vos sos perfecto!— Dije acariciando su mejilla (N/A: babaaaaaaa).

¡¿Según quien?!— Me preguntó él, alzando su mirad hasta que se topó con mis ojos. Tenía esos preciosos ojos color café que demostraban que decía la verdad.

Millones de adolescentes sexópatas— Le dije con una risita, el rió conmigo, el melodioso sonido de su risa hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Era perfecto.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acarició suavemente, yo cerré mis ojos, mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos. Raramente, su beso no estaba cargado solo de ternura, sino también de pasión, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido por nadie, que sólo él podía despertar en mí. Sentí como sus labios bajaban hasta la altura de mi cuello, besándolo apasionadamente. Me perdí entre sus besos, no pude pensar en nada más. El cuello, mi punto débil… ¿Quién lo mandaba a besarme ahí? Simplemente me enloquecía.

—Te amo— Le susurré yo.

—Y yo a vos.

El ruido de la puerta nos interrumpió bruscamente. Malditos golpes.

¿¡Listo!?— Preguntó Tom.

¡Te odio, hermano! —Respondió Bill, a lo que se escucharon fuertes risas como respuesta.

¡Cámbiense y salgan! —Nos gritó después de unos momentos… Mal pensado. Pedazo de Tom. Inoportuno.

Me separé muy a mi pesar del chico más perfecto del mundo, y me acerqué al conflictivo armario donde separé un pantalón a cuadrillé y una remera negra con estampado, se la pasé a Bill y fui a buscar el maquillaje… Definitivamente, prefería tardar más tiempo a aguantarme el malhumor de Bill cuando no sale maquillado.

Cuando bajamos, Tom tenía una cara de "voy a matarlos a ambos". Nos reímos, y los dos salimos tras Tom en dirección al auto que habían alquilado, como una pareja perfecta. Como todo lo que está cerca de él, perfecto.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Alcohol

Una copa. Dos copas. Tres copas. ¿Copas? ¿Quién dijo que eran copas? Vasos, baldes, fuentes repletas de aquel exquisito líquido dulce repleto de alcohol. No entendía por qué por primera vez en mis diecisiete años disfrutaba consumiendo esa bebida… Seguramente porque me sentía protegida entre los brazos del Amor de mi Vida, o quizás porque el entorno juvenil me pedía a gritos que consumiera alcohol, y ¿a quién le importa la verdadera razón? Definitivamente yo estaba ahí, envuelta en sus brazos, mientras que aquel satisfactorio líquido corría por mis venas produciendo miles de risas y millones de impulsos intensamente relacionados con aquel perfecto cuerpo que me arropaba.

De una forma casi cómica, las risas terminaron en besos, profundos, apasionados, que increíblemente despertaban cada sentimiento en mí, produciendo aquella sensación de felicidad inmensa. Luego de unos minutos, los besos y las caricias aumentaban de modo alarmante, a tal punto que me hacían sentir que estaba aislada del mundo… Aislada con Bill… El perfecto Bill Kaulitz.

Y a medida que los besos se volvían más profundos, las luces del lugar estallaban a nuestro alrededor… No había pensado que las luces de la pista eran tan intensas y en tanta cantidad: hubiese abierto los ojos para ver cuál era la fuente de tanta luz pero mi cabeza no pensaba con claridad debido al alcohol y a mi droga personal, mi Bill…

Y hubiera seguido perdida entre sus labios por toda la eternidad, pero un fuerte brazo me separó del cuerpo perfecto al cual estaba abrazada, para ocultar mi rostro en su pecho. El orden de los hechos no lo recuerdo con claridad aún hoy, solamente recuerdo el brazo protector de Tom ocultándome de aquellos flashes demoníacos que habían interrumpido los besos de Bill, el mayor de los gemelos me condujo hacia el auto mientras arrastraba con el otro brazo a su hermano menor. A pesar de mi deplorable estado mental, logré deducir que los causantes de tanto alboroto habíamos sido nosotros.

Otra vez no pude conciliar el sueño: Tom se había encerrado en el baño con Bill, desde donde se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez. Yo, en cambio, eliminé gran parte de aquel líquido endemoniado en poco tiempo gracias a un consejo que mi hermana me había dado hacia años: gracias al siempre disponible, vómito introducido.

Ok, definitivamente no fue la mejor noche de mi vida: dormí en el sofá, ya que mi cuerpo no fue capaz de subir las escaleras hasta la habitación. Mi sueño leve fue interrumpido al amanecer por sus gritos.

Realmente me partió el corazón el sonido de la voz de Bill distorsionada por el enojo y la desesperación. No dudé ni un instante: corrí hacia los sufridos gritos del cantante, pero cuando llegué hasta él, deseé con todas mis fuerzas no haber acudido nunca.

Juro que hasta la mayor fan de Bill que lo hubiese visto en ese estado, se hubiera olvidado por siempre de su atracción hacia el chico de rastas, genial, había descubierto la cura para el fanatismo… Y era horrible.

Bill se encontraba tirado sobre la fría cerámica, su cuerpo, empapado en agua helada, lo que le provocaba leves sacudidas por el frío, acompañadas del constante y familiar castañeo de los dientes, su rostro se encontraba pálido como la cera y sus dulces labios repletos de sangre.

En la punta totalmente opuesta de la habitación, Tom se encontraba abrazado a su propio cuerpo, con un puño colorado y el rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

Ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse— Dije, posicionándome en medio de los dos gemelos—. Sólo queda esperar

Mis palabras fueron rodeadas por un largo silencio, no como los dulces silencios que pasaban corrientemente entre Bill y yo, si no un silencio frío, como cuando un padre se cansa de regañar a un niño y se limita a mirarlo, repleto de decepción. Yo era aquel niño, y sabía que Bill se sentía exactamente igual.

Lo decís porque no es tu vida social la que es espiada a toda hora— Respondió Tom, luego de unos largos y fríos minutos.

Hablas como si fuera mi culpa que seas famoso, Tom— Lo incriminé.

Eso no es tu culpa. Lo que sí es tu culpa es que la vida social de mi hermano se esté por acabar.

¡No seas fatalista! — Casi le grité. Estaba siendo injusto conmigo. Realmente injusto— ¡Mirá a Georg! Hace meses declaró que tenía novia y sin embargo, no perdió su "vida social"

¡No es lo mismo y lo sabes!

¿Por qué no lo es? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Porque Bill es la "cara de la banda"! ¿¡Cómo cambia las cosas eso no!? O quizá porque al ser tu gemelo, es perfecto como vos "lo sos", ¿No? ¿Y debería ser otro infiel poligámico como vos, no?

¡Estás diciendo tantas estupideces que dudo que vos misma las entiendas, Grace! — Me gritó el chico, poniéndose de pie, logrando verme desde lo alto.

Y que verdaderas son mis estupideces, ¿no? —Le dije, llena de enojo… ¿Es que el no entendía lo que realmente pasaba? Si se estaba arruinando una vida social, no era justamente la suya o la de su perfecto hermano— ¿No lo entendés, no, Tom? ¿Te lo tengo que explicar? A ver, creeme, las fans no van a hacer páginas Anti- Tom, van a hacer páginas Anti- Grace, me van a hacer sufrir cada día de mi vida, recordándome cuánto me odian, cuánto amarían que yo no existiera…

¿Y a vos que te importa lo que el resto piense? — Me preguntó el Rey de la Hipocresía.

No me vengas con el rollo de la superficialidad y de lo que realmente tiene que importarme, porque ambos sabemos que lo que la gente diga nos influye, ¡y mucho! Quizá a alguna persona no le importe en lo absoluto, pero… ¡Bien por ella! A mí sí me importa, yo no soy perfecta ni mucho menos…

¡De eso ya me había dado cuenta! ¡Realmente no entiendo qué te ve Bill! —Dijo Tom, con dureza, con frialdad, haciendo que esas pocas palabras resonaran en mi cabeza, provocando el estallido de lágrimas que no se hizo rogar. En realidad, Tom estaba en lo cierto, aún ahora no entiendo qué me vió Bill a mí, una persona egoísta y cerrada. Pero "el amor es ciego", que frase más cierta.

¡Vamos, no seas hipócrita, Tom! ¡Eres tan envidioso!— Terció la débil y ahogada voz de Bill, que había callado durante toda la discusión, pero yo apenas lo escuché: ya estaba huyendo de Tom, como huyo siempre de lo que me lastima, ya estaba encerrándome en la habitación de huéspedes, donde me recosté sobre la cama, abrazada a mis piernas, mientras las saladas lágrimas caían sobre las sábanas.

Desperté con la melodía en Screamo de mi celular. Ya sabía quién era antes de contestar, ya sabía por qué me llamaba y qué me iba a decir. Pero igualmente contesté, por puro masoquismo, no por valor.

—Te juro que te odio. Te odio más que a nada en este mundo…—Dijo esa conocida voz, esa voz que me había apoyado desde hacía años, sin la cual no podía existir, la necesitaba y recién en ese momento me había dado cuenta de ello. Pero su voz no era amable y fuerte, como siempre, si no repleta de dolor y ahogada en lágrimas. Y tenía razón, yo también me odiaba. Pobre Eve, no se lo merecía…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

¡Eve! ¡Esperá te puedo explicar todo! — Sí, obviamente podía explicarle, podía decirle que estaba saliendo con su amor platónico, podía decirle que vivía su sueño y nunca se lo conté, podía confesarle que el chico con el que ella sueña todas las noches era el mismo con el que yo me despertaba cada mañana. Pero claro, nada de lo que yo le pudiera decir iba a lograr que me deje de odiar.

¡Evelyn, me llamo Evelyn para gente como vos, Groupie asquerosa! —Esas dos últimas palabras se encargaron de grabarse en mi mente como acero hirviendo. Grupie. Yo no era una groupie, ¡no lo era! ¡Una Groupie solo está interesada en el sexo y yo amaba a Bill, de hecho y a tal punto que jamás había tenido relaciones con él! Y entonces lo entendí, Eve pensaba que yo… Que yo no era más que eso, una groupie, una Groupie insensible y trol*.

Hablemos. Al menos dame esa opción, Eve—Le supliqué a la única persona que había estado conmigo desde siempre — Déjame, al menos explicarte las cosas en la cara, por favor…

No tengo nada que hablar con vos, Grace, ¡Absolutamente nada!

¡Si no tuvieses nada para hablar no me habrías llamado!— La acusé, dejándola sin palabras y utilizando ese pequeño silencio en mi beneficio— Dame diez minutos de tu tiempo, y si crees que no vale la pena hacelo por los años que pasamos juntas… Por Favor…

Diez minutos. Ok, y solo por la amistad que era importante al menos para mí, porque es obvio que para vos no, Group…—Comenzó a decir Eve, pero como sabía que no podría soportar esa palabra saliendo otra vez de sus labios, la interrumpí.

Bien. En una hora paso por tu casa —Le anuncié y corté el teléfono.

Ni bien abrí la puerta para salir de la habitación escuche un fuerte golpe.

Emmm… ¿Bill?(N/A: no, genia, el cuco vestido de negro y con rastas, y demasiado sexy -.-) — Pregunté ayudando a levantar al chico— Eh, ¡perdón! No sabía que… Espera un segundo… ¿Qué hacías acostado en la puerta?

Dormí acá toda la mañana… Quería estar cerca de ti… —Me contestó, con sus tiernos ojos llenos de tristeza. No pude más que abrazarlo, abrazarlo como si fuera el último día de mi vida.

Te amo— Fue lo único que logré decir.

Y yo a ti, mi vida— Contestó él con su voz celestial inundando mis tímpanos—. Y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Lo miré a los ojos y lo besé. Pero no fue un beso tierno o apasionado, fue un beso triste, como de quien sabe que quizá significaría una despedida.

Toqué el timbre de la casa de Eve a las tres de la tarde en punto, tras de mí el auto de Bill se alejaba rápidamente como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una versión inédita de la perfecta Eve: sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro más pálido que nunca, mientras que su cabello caía desordenadamente en sus hombros, parecía triste. En ese momento me pregunté si yo presentaba el mismo aspecto que ella, lo cierto era que no me había detenido a ver mi reflejo en el espejo ni un segundo desde la noche anterior. Seguramente, mi aspecto era mil veces peor que el de Eve, realmente, no me interesó en lo más mínimo.

Pasa— Fue lo único que dijo Eve, y ambas nos dirigimos hacia su habitación, que irónicamente estaba repleta de pósters de Bill Kaulitz, mi Bill Kaulitz. Bueno, "restos" de pósters, ya que estaban destrozados, haciendo juego con la habitación desordenada, nada propio de ella.

¿Tú…?— Comencé a preguntarle, pero ella me interrumpió.

Sí, yo hice todo esto, ¿Y qué? ¡¿Querías que te regale un póster de Bill?!

Eve, no… Yo… Escucha…— Comencé a decir, pero no pude contar absolutamente nada, ya que las lágrimas ahogaban mi voz. Ella tampoco dijo nada, se limitó a observarme llorar, mientras alguna que otra lágrima surcaba su rostro, contra su voluntad.

¿Fue sólo por una noche? ¡Decímelo! ¿Fue una noche? ¿Una calentura? ¿Por eso no me dijiste nada? —Me preguntó, yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, ojalá hubiese sido cuestión de una noche, pero no, yo había cometido una traición hacia mi mejor amiga y lo tenía que aceptar. Tomé aire y comencé a relatar la historia desde el principio.

O sea, que podrías habérmelo contado millones de veces y no lo hiciste —Dijo ella en cuanto terminé de contarle lo sucedido en los últimos meses.

Ibas a reaccionar mal…

Mucho mejor si me entero por una revista o por internet, ¿No?

No quería lastimarte…

Nunca debiste haber hecho esto, ¡Estuviste todo el tiempo engañándome! Me siento tan estúpida… ¡Me utilizaste, Grace! ¡Y yo no soy uno de tus "hombres descartables"!

¡Me enamoré, Evelyn! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Me enamoré de la persona que sí, vos amas por su estilo, por su voz, sus canciones… ¡Y yo amo por su personalidad y sus actos!

¡Yo debería estar en tu lugar y lo sabes! ¡Yo conseguí su mail y debería ser yo la que está saliendo con él y no vos!

Pero no es así… ¡Soy yo la que sale con él! ¡Soy yo la odiada por miles de fans! ¡Soy yo la que está perdiendo hasta a su mejor amiga por esto! Porque sí, es Bill Kaulitz, es perfecto, es hermoso, es único e ideal, pero no deja de ser un chico y nosotras somos más que un chico… —Le dije, ella se quedó en silencio, observándome— Lo juramos, Eve… Juramos que nunca nadie nos iba a poder lastimar…

Un silencio incómodo rodeó la habitación por lo que me parecieron horas, al final Eve se dignó a hablarme.

No puedo perdonarte, Gracie… No sabiendo que él está a tu lado cuando debería estar a mi lado… Lo único que se me ocurre, y ya sé que es demasiado cruel —Me dijo, bajando la vista—… Es que elijas…

Una elección. Este era el momento de elegir, no podía estar bien con ambas partes, y sé que se dice que siempre hay que elegir a la amiga entre la amiga y un chico pero al momento de decidir es muy difícil. O mi mejor amiga o el amor de mi vida, uno de los dos, no ambos…

No puedo decir con precisión la cantidad de tiempo que tardé en elegir, porque realmente me es imposible. Al final hablé.

Sabés la respuesta, la sabés —Le dije, tratando de lograr que no me manipule, pero me fue imposible, ella no retiró sus palabras, si no que se limitó a mirarme con tristeza y culpa, yo tomé mi celular y me apresuré en marcar un número de memoria.

¿Hola, Marie?— Pregunte, tratando de disimular mi voz.

¿Gracie? ¿Estás bien? Te vi en…

Necesito un favor… Quiero que vayas a una dirección que te voy a dar y recojas una valija con ropa mía y le digas al chico… Nada, no le digas nada.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Me gustaría decirles que después de eso, corrí en medio de la lluvia hacia los brazos de Bill mientras que Eve me daba su bendición, pero eso sería mentirles, esto no es una historia de amor cursi y perfecta, es más bien una tragedia, y quien no esté preparado para oírla, lo invito a dejar de leer y olvidar mi nombre por siempre. Para el resto, les voy a contar el principio del infierno que me tocó vivir.

No volví a hablar con Eve desde ese día, simplemente me dediqué a encerrarme en mi habitación observando el celular con miles de llamadas perdidas: Bill, Eve, Marie, aquellas personas que en verdad me importaban pero que no quería atender. No era lo suficientemente buena para habitar en este mundo, si lo fuera tomaría una decisión y me haría cargo de sus consecuencias, pero no era capaz de afrontarlas, mi inseguridad me lo impedía.

Por una semana entera me refugié literalmente bajo las sábanas, sin siquiera ánimos para comer, sabía que no merecía ni un poco de comida: una persona que vive lastimando al resto no merece absolutamente nada, solo la tortura de ver como su vida se consume lentamente, como castigo de sus horrendos actos.

Obviamente, en mi casa no se podía ni deprimirse en paz, por lo que al séptimo día de aislamiento, se escuchó el estridente ruido de un martillo cayendo sobre la cerradura de mi preciosa puerta.

Genial. Ni una cerradura puede detenerlos. Pensé con tanto odio que creí que iba a estallar. Pero yo no estallé, en cambio, mi preciosa cerradura, si.

¡Salís ya de esa cama y te sentás a la mesa, Grace!— Me gritó Emily, la esposa de mi padre, desde el marco de la puerta, con un martillo en la mano y apuntándome con un dedo.

Es de mala educación señalar, ¿sabías? —Le pregunté, irritada: era increíble, mis padres jamás se habían preocupado por mí, ¿Por qué tenían que elegir justo el día en el cual a mí tampoco me interesaba, para preocuparse?

No me interesa en lo más mínimo, Grace. Te levantás YA de esa cama y venís a comer, te bañas y salimos.

¿A dónde?

Si hubiera querido que lo sepas, te lo hubiese dicho, ¿No?— Me dijo, mientras que se acercaba a mí, me destapaba y agarraba con más fuerza de la indicada, obligándome a salir de mi refugio para enfrentarme al mundo real— ¡Ay Dios mío, Gracie! — Gritó, espantada, al verme. Sinceramente, no le di importancia, no me interesó en lo más mínimo.

La miré por unos segundos, su mirada se había relajado, para tornarse lo bastante triste como para hacer que yo me sienta aún peor. Emily me abrazó y me guió hasta la cocina, donde me vi obligada a alimentarme frente a ella. Genial, no solo me sentía mala persona, sino también, problemática y estúpida.

Luego de darle el gusto a mi "madre" alimentándome y bañándome, salimos a comprar ropa, ya que ya nada de lo que tenía me entraba. Aún más patético.

Ojalá hubiese sido lo bastante inteligente como para quedarme en mi casa, ojalá hubiera sabido qué me esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no era más que una simple estúpida sin lógica, y como tal, me era imposible saber lo que sucedería.

En fin, mientras caminábamos en silencio hasta el shopping, un silencioso auto se detuvo frente a nosotras, impidiéndonos el paso. Lentamente, las ventanillas polarizadas bajaron, pero no hacía falta, yo había reconocido el auto mucho antes.

Sube— Dijo mi ángel de rastas negras. Yo miré a Emily, quien con un gesto de cabeza me indicó que subiera. Estaba rodeada y desarmada. No tenía alternativa.

¿Qué?— Pregunté al subir, tratando de no mirarlo, sabía que solo de hacerlo iba a perderme en ellos y olvidar mi lista de razones para no amarlo.

Te necesito— Me confesó, yo levanté un poco la mirada hasta la altura de su pecho: se veía más flaco que de costumbre, lo cual era bastante alarmante.

Lo único que necesitas es un buen Big Tasty —Le dije, fingiendo una sonrisa,

Vos necesitas como quince, Gracie — Soltó él, con un tono de voz serio.

No te metas en lo que no te llaman, Kaulitz— Le respondí, sabiendo que cada palabra que lo hería a él, me hería también a mí.

¡No, quizás no me llamas pero sé que me necesitas!— Me dijo luego de unos instantes.

No te confiés tanto— Le respondí. Ok, ni yo podía creer lo que estaba haciendo: diciéndole que no lo necesito, ¿justo a él? ¡Dios, que hipócrita!

¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? ¿Fui solo eso? ¿Un juego? ¿Una apuesta, quizás? — Me preguntó él, al borde de las lágrimas, quería decirle que no, que él era mi vida y siempre lo iba a ser, pero no me dio tiempo siquiera para decírselo— ¡Porque para mí no, Grace! ¡Para mí sos mi vida, mi amor! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Y no solo te amo sino que me obsesioné con vos! Vigilo tu casa desde hace días, no puedo dormir ni comer, solo pensar en vos, y en nadie más… ¡Mírame, carajo! —Me dijo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, y alzándolo hasta la altura del suyo. Demasiado tarde, no pude soportar ni un segundo sus ojos sobre los míos, sus labios me llamaban, me rogaban que los besara, y yo, no me hago rogar.

Fue un beso desesperado, ni dulce ni apasionado, si no lleno de dolor, de tristeza. Y quería que fuese eterno, porque fuera como fuera, era un beso con él. Pero sabía que no podía, sabía que no era lo correcto, que yo había tomado una elección y debía respetarla.

¡Basta, Bill! ¡Entendeme por un segundo! Es lo mejor para los dos…

¡No, Gracie, es lo mejor para unas cuantas fans estúpidas que no saben lo que es el amor! ¡Para mí no puede existir el mundo si tú no estás en él!

¡Existía antes de mí y existirá después! Chau, Bill… Es lo mejor, en verdad —Le mentí mientras que salía del auto. No, no era lo mejor, no era para nada bueno y lo sabía pero lo tenía que hacer, lo había prometido.

Regresé hecha un mar de lágrimas, bloqueé mi puerta, y por una vez me dediqué a seguir mis impulsos. Impulsos que me pedían a gritos que termine con todo esto de una vez por todas, de la manera que fuera. Llorando, tomé la Gillette de mi padre, sin siquiera pensar lo que hacía. Ojalá lo hubiera pensado.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

No tenía control de mi mismo cuerpo, no sabía con exactitud lo que me estaba haciendo, lo único que realmente entendía era que con cada corte, un alivio inmenso invadía mi alma.

No me detuve, veía los grandes torrentes de aquel líquido rojo intenso caer por mis brazos mientras que la melodía de "I'm so sick" resonaba en mi habitación, mientras que mi corazón juraba que todo esto era por ellos, por su felicidad.

Sos patética— Me dijo una mujer con suaves ondas morochas, su cuerpo era lo único que se iluminaba entre toda la oscuridad, como si fuera un ángel, un ángel furioso.

No te entiendo.

No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Grace— Me contestó mi madre, quien no me miraba a los ojos, ya sea por vergüenza o por decepción.

¿Te extrañaba?

No me voy a creer eso.

¡Es cierto!

Sí, obviamente es cierto, pero no es la razón.

¿Vos que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?— Le pregunté, asombrada por su conducta.

Soy tu madre, ¿Es que no me conocés? Yo luché seis años contra una enfermedad, a pesar de todo el dolor de mentirte a vos y la vergüenza de mostrarme así ante tu hermana, a pesar de saber que hiciera lo que hiciese no podría cambiar mi destino: iba a morir, en contra de mi voluntad, iba a morir aunque dejara al amor de mi vida completamente solo a cargo de dos niñas a las que jamás podría acompañar y aconsejar en sus vidas. No creas que no sabía que por más que luchara y luchara, pocas eran mis posibilidades de vivir, pero ¿Sabés qué? Aún así, seguí luchando… En cambio, vos te rendiste a la primera…

No entendés… —Dije, tratando de defender lo indefendible, tratando de llevarle la contra a alguien que ni siquiera sabía si existía— Mi vida no le es útil a nadie, el mundo está mejor sin mí…

¿Claro, nadie te quiere no? ¿No cuenta tu papá y Emily, que recién ahora se dan cuenta de los cientos de errores que cometieron, que nunca te dijeron cuanto te querían, no por no sentirlo si no por falta de diálogo? ¿Tu hermana, Marie, tampoco cuenta? Ella sentía que vos eras la única que nunca le iba a faltar, que nunca la iba a dejar sola, y ahora, la dejaste completamente sola… ¿Eve tampoco cuenta? Recién ahora se aviva de lo buena amiga que podría haber sido y no lo fue y creeme nada se compara con su sentimiento de culpa… Y hablando de culpa, ¿Por qué no hablamos de Bill? ¿Él es el culpable de todo esto no? Culpable por amarte, por significar todo para ti, pero supongo que no significaba tanto: si no, no lo hubieras dejado perdido y tan solo…

¡Amo a Bill más que a mi vida! ¡Yo sé que ahora que yo no estoy, él estará mucho mejor!— Le dije, con una voz apenas audible, a punto en caer en un mar de lágrimas.

Pues no se nota… Lo deberías ver… Pobre…

¿Lo puedo ver? — Pregunté, emocionada.

No podés ni moverte, Grace —Me respondió mi madre, a lo que yo, obviamente, traté de negar, avanzando hacia ella, pero mis piernas no se movían, ningún músculo de mi cuerpo obedecía mis órdenes.

¿Q-Qué pasa? —Pregunté, aún esperando el preciado y desahogador llanto, que se hacía rogar aún más.

Ni lo intentes, ni siquiera podés llorar. Llorar es para los vivos, moverse es para los vivos y los muertos, pero vos…

¿Yo qué?

Vos no estás ni viva ni muerta… Estás en la mitad… Sos la nada misma, para que te des una idea de lo grave de tus actos…

Ante esa frase quise desvanecerme, quise arrojarme en el piso y morir, desaparecer o cualquier cosa que me saque de ese momento. Pero no pude ni caerme: una fuerza invisible me obliga a permanecer inmóvil, erguida, frente al lastimoso semblante de la persona que me dio la vida, y yo, como una estúpida, traté de quitármela.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

¿Cómo está? ¿Mejoró? — Preguntó una terrible voz masculina: era una mezcla entre pánico y belleza.

Perdió demasiada sangre y…

¡Pero por algo existen las transfusiones, genio!

Señor, cálmese, ya sé que existen las transfusiones, por algo soy yo el que tiene matrícula médica y no usted…

Me encanta el servicio al cliente de este lugar… ¡Increíble: el amor de mi vida se está muriendo por un estúpido que no sabe meter sangre en una jeringa!

Bill, dejame a mi… —Dijo una segunda voz, esta vez, femenina— Doctor, ¿Me podría decir por favor por qué no se le puede hacer transfusiones de sangre a mi amiga?

Bueno, si me lo pide de esa forma, con gusto le responderé, señorita… Mire: La señorita Sand posee un tipo de sangre muy atípico: el factor ARH- (ARH Negativo), que solo puede recibir sangre de otro ARH-, pero el problema es el siguiente: muy pocas personas nacen con este factor, por esto mismo casi no hay donantes… Y cuanto mas tardemos en hacerle la transfusión de sangre, más riesgo correrá la señorita…

¿Y entonces? ¿Hay que esperar un donante?

Les recomendaría buscar uno por sus propios medios en instituciones privadas… Y dénse prisa, si no… Si no, más que un donante, habría que esperar un milagro…

Era increíble lo que uno puede escuchar estando en coma: ese fue el primer diálogo que escuché, justo después de que mi madre dejara de hablar. Ahora estaba demasiado sola: inmóvil en mi propia mente me dedicaba a observar a mi madre, quien ya sólo me miraba con una mezcla de pena, dolor, decepción y amor, y a escuchar los diálogos que sucedían en el "mundo real", que de vez en cuando llegaban hasta mis oídos y me informaban de las noticias de los vivos.

Habían pasado diez horas desde que "estabilizaron" mi cuerpo como pudieron, en catorce horas más, todo estaría perdido, ya no formaría parte de este mundo. Me daba igual si vivía o moría, solo quería acabar con esta tortura, este limbo natural en el que me encontraba atrapada. Sabía que si "moría", quizá muchos sufrieran, pero sería lo mejor para todos: ya no sería un peso más para mis padres, el objeto de descarga de mi hermana, la amiga traidora de Eve o el ser que hace sufrir a Bill. Todo sería mejor para todos. Pero tenía miedo.

Ya no me hablas más, ¿No?— Le pregunté a mi madre, harta de sus miradas, de su silencio, harta de mis pensamientos, de no entender qué pasaba y cómo.

…

Ok… Al menos decime por qué estas acá si tan decepcionada estas de mí…

Hagas lo que hagas seguís siendo mi hija, Gracie… Y te amo como el primer día que te tuve en mis brazos —Confesó la hermosa mujer, y luego calló.

¿¡Querés dejar de mirarme así!? ¡Soy solo una adolescente, mamá!

Nunca fuiste solo una adolescente. Siempre estuviste por encima de las expectativas de cualquier adolescente. Jamás hubiese pensado que vos…

¡Vos no sabes lo que yo puedo o no hacer! ¡Sos como Papá! —Le grité en la cara, con toda esa bronca que venía guardando hace años, con todo el rencor de haberme criado sin ella, para que después de tantos años, cuando más la necesitaba, actue así de distante.

No, mi amor… Yo te entiendo… Yo entiendo que hayas explotado, que no te hayas controlado, que te sientas sola, que sientas que todos los que están a tu alrededor mueren o desaparecen o te lastiman… Lo que no entiendo es como no te arrepentís de lo que hiciste…

No me arrepiento, mamá, por el simple hecho de que sé que no valgo nada— Le confesé, con la mayor sinceridad de mi corazón. Ella, por su parte, se acercó a mi con movimientos gráciles, propios de una bailarina, y me abrazó con el amor que solo una madre puede dar. Yo apoyé mi rostro en su cuello y me acurruqué en el, deseando jamás tenerme que separar de ella otra vez, y si todo salí bien, jamás lo tendría que hacer.

Escuchá…—Me dijo ella, y yo lo comprendí al instante: aclaré mi mente y traté de escuchar lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Mi amor… Gracie… Soy yo, Bill…— ¿No, en serio? ¡Hubiera jurado que era Leonardo Di Caprio!— Seguro no me escuchás no se ni por qué sigo los consejos de ese hipócrita… Digo, médico — Pobre. Realmente se sentía frustrado, quizá hasta solo. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de mover mi cuerpo, utilicé toda mi energía para al menos sonreír o apretarle la mano —. Gracie, ¿Te moviste? ¡Tooommm! ¡Grace me apretó la mano!

¡Te lo dije, hermanito! ¡Ella te escucha!— Gritó la inconfundible voz de Tom.

¿Y vos cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó mi Bill.

No tengo la más pálida idea, pero tengo razón y punto!

Mi amor…—Dijo mi Bill, seguramente dirigiéndose a mí y no a su hermano— Te prometo que te voy a sacar de esta… Vas a estar bien y vamos a ser felices… Te voy a llevar a Alemania y… Y… Vamos a tener muchos mini Bills y mini Graces… Y un perro… O un gato… O lo que quieras… Pero vas a estar bien… Yo…—Decía el chico con voz cada vez más entrecortada, como si estuviera llorando— Te lo prometo… Te amo.

Quise seguir escuchando, pero había usado más energía de la que tenía para darle una señal a Bill, y no pude. No pude como nunca puedo hacer nada que quiero. No pude porque no sirvo para nada. Y justo en ese momento me dí cuenta de que me había equivocado, de que quería volver al mundo real, de que quería vivir. Genial, me vengo a dar cuenta de eso justo cuando menos tiempo me quedaba. Quizá una hora, o menos.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Era realmente insoportable sentir como pasaba el tiempo y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para revertir la situación. Me sentía impotente. Y créanme, ese sentimiento es en verdad, horrendo.

Mi vista estuvo fija en los hermosos ojos de mi madre por lo que me parecieron horas. Si la veía, la tenía en frente, al menos sabía que seguía viva, que aunque yo no lo notara, Bill estaba al lado mío, como siempre. Mi dulce ángel… Qué irónico, no? Pensar en el como un ángel cuando yo estaba por ser un habitante del infierno, del más doloroso infierno, sin él.

Pasaban los minutos, que se alargaban haciéndome sentir que eran horas y no minutos. Lo único que quería hacer era derrumbarme y llorar, pero ni eso podía ya que era presa de una horrible inmovilidad total, esclava de mi propio cuerpo, de mi prisión personal. Y yo esperaba, era lo único que me quedaba hacer. Yo nunca fui muy paciente, siempre odié con toda mi alma esperar, me desespera, me pone histérica. Por ende, ese momento no fue uno de los más felices de mi vida. Soy demasiado hipócrita, obvio que no era feliz, si no no me hubiera querido suicidar, si no, no hubiese sido tan egoísta.

De a momentos, escuchaba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, entendía que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible, que alguien había conseguido la sangre compatible con mi factor sanguíneo, también entendía que ya era demasiado tarde para esperar que me recuperase, que se necesitaba un milagro más que una transfusión. Me lo merecía, créanme que lo sabía. Merecía todo lo que estaba pasando, así como lo merecían mis padres o Eve. Lo que también sabía era que Bill y Marie no lo merecían, sabía que ellos me amaban, ya podía imaginarlos en ese mismísimo instante: Bill Tomadome de la mano y Marie acariciándome el cabello, junto a la máquina que indicaba cuan rápido me estaba muriendo; quizá estaríamos los tres solos en el sanatorio, probablemente mi padre estaría brindando con su esposa, ya que podrían vivir tranquilamente, armar un nuevo proyecto, sin la molesta Grace, sin el recuerdo de un antiguo matrimonio, sin la tortura diaria que implicaba para mi padre, el solo hecho de observar mi rostro, tan idéntico al de mi madre, cada día de su vida.

Cada segundo se llevaba un poco de mi vida, me dejaba sin energías, cada vez más sola en la oscuridad. Lo más irónico de la situación es que siempre le tuve un pánico por encima del límite normal a la muerte: el solo hecho de pensar en ello, me ponía la piel de gallina, por más fé que tenga, por muchas dean las veces que haya tratado de convencerme de que hay "algo" del otro lado de la fina línea que separa a una persona de la vida, siempre tuve ese pánico a desaparecer, y en ese preciso instante mientras sentía que la poca luz que alumbraba el dulce rostro de mi madre, se apagaba. Me iba perdiendo en una oscuridad más intensa a cada segundo que pasaba. Me iba desesperando de una forma bastante notoria. Pero aún observaba el rostro de mi madre, que seguía rígido en una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Este es el fin, verdad? —Le pregunté.

Dentro de muy poco…

¿Qué pasará?— Cuestioné, repleta de ansiedad y temor.

Te podrás mover y tomarás mi mano, yo te guiaré —Me respondió, con una voz calma, como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño como andar en una bicicleta sin rueditas. Yo no era una niña, y definitivamente mi situación no era comparable con una bicicleta. Genial, su simplicidad en vez de calmarme, m puso aún más nerviosa.

¿Sólo eso? ¿Y después? ¿Qué pasará?

Todo a su debido tiempo, mi amor…

¿Te quedarás a mi lado? ¿No soltarás mi mano, verdad?— Le pregunté, recordando aquellas noches de mi infancia, cuando sufría por una pesadilla y ella se encargaba de abrazarme hasta que entraba al hermoso mundo de los sueños, pero a la mañana siguiente, ella ya no estaba, lo que me frustraba totalmente a pesar de saber que solamente dormia en su dormitorio. También recordé las miles de noches que despertaba de una pesadilla y ella ya no estaba conmigo para hacerme volver a dormir entre caricias y cuentos, cuando estaba sola, llorando en medio de la noche, esperando la llegada de una madre que el destino me había arrebatado. No, eso no podía volver a pasar.

Me quedaré a tu lado por siempre, Gracie… Jamás te solté la mano y jamás te la soltaré…

No es cierto. Yo te necesité por mucho tiempo. Necesité que me calmaras por las noches, que me abraces cada mañana, me acompañes al colegio, me peines y hables conmigo por las tardes. Siempre necesité oir tu voz a través del teléfono o ver tu rostro cada mañana, como también necesité de tu precisa interrupción en mis peleas con mi padre, cuando los insultos saltaban por ambas partes y vos no estabas para detenerlos. Te necesité por diez años, y no estuviste… Envidié con toda mi alma a Marie, por el simple hecho de que ella te tuvo por más tiempo que yo…

Yo estaba con vos, Gracie… Sólo que vos no me podías ver… A veces, cuando te notaba muy triste, hacía que sueñes conmigo, para que al menos me puedas ver en sueños, pero luego vos deseabas soñar conmigo y tu propio cerebro creaba imitaciones terroríficas de mí, escenas que lograban que despiertes entre llantos. Por eso, pocas veces soñaste conmigo, porque no quería que sufras por mi culpa. Siempre te cuidé, te dí suerte, te "iluminé" por así decirlo. Traté de cumplirte todos los deseos que me eran posibles, para que al menos sepas que desde lejos tu mamá te ama, como nunca te dejó de amar…

Yo también te amo, mamá… Pero tengo miedo— Dije, mientras que sorpresivamente, las lágrimas manaban de mis ojos. Eso no podía significar nada bueno: el llanto nunca significa algo bueno.

No temas… Ya es tiempo de partir, mi bebé… Toma mi mano —Me anunció, mientras estiraba su pálida mano hacia mí, yo, al darme cuenta de que podía hacer uso de todos mis músculos, la tomé, temblando.

Pero cuando avancé hacia ella, una melodía irrumpió en mis oídos, una melodía con su voz, con su dulce y hermosa voz.

I'm still awake for you… We won't make it together; we can't hide the truth… I'm giving up for you now, my final wish will guide you out before the ocean, breaks apart… Underneath me…Remember: To me you'll be forever sacred… I'm dying but I know: Our love will live… Your hand above, like a dove, over me… Remember: To me you'll be forever sacred…

De pronto, una luz en lo más profundo de mí resplandeció entre la oscuridad, mi madre soltó mi mano y las ansias de regresar a aquel mundo en donde aquella hermosa voz se hacía escuchar crecieron en mí. Lo único que necesitaba era seguir aquella voz, luchar contra el enorme abismo que me separaba de esa voz. Pero nada importaba ya: lo único que necesitaba era saber que si esa voz seguía fluyendo, yo estaría a salvo. Pero a pesar de que sabía con claridad lo que debía hacer, miré interrogadoramente a mi madre, quien me sonrió y murmuró un audible "¡Lucha, Grace, sálvate!".

No necesitaba más confirmación: debía seguir a esa voz, cueste lo que cueste.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Afronté, durante lo que me parecieron horas, una tormenta de fuego y horrores ¿Quién dijo que morir era doloroso? Yo puedo asegurar bajo juramento que volver a la vida es aún más doloroso, si bien no me vi obligada a revivir cada momento vivido (como es tan popular decir en las películas), tuve que afrontar cada debilidad de mi propio ser. Fui obligada a sentir el sufrimiento que yo misma hice padecer a las personas, cada corazón roto, cada insulto, cada pelea, reviví en el lugar de la otra persona. Quizá a pesar de que les explique todo esto no puedan imaginarse el horror que fue vivirlo, si bien yo siempre asumí ser una mala persona, jamás pensé cuánto dolor era capaz de causar en el otro. Jamás creí ser tan vil, tan odiosa.

Realmente no merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero sabía que nada de lo que había hecho podría compararse con lo que significaría para mi Bill el simple hecho de perderme. Definitivamente no iba a permitir que mi dulce ángel sufra aún más por mí. Él sí que no lo merecía.

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y débil, cada centímetro de mi ser ardía como si mí misma sangre fuera un veneno para mi cuerpo. Genial, ni mi sangre me quería. Cientos de veces traté de abrir mis ojos, consciente de mi cuerpo, pero mis párpados se cerraban fuertemente, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera luchando contra el plomo.

Poco a poco mis síntomas fueron desapareciendo, fui volviendo a la realidad, escuchando el mundo real que me rodeaba, bueno, como si hubiera mucho para escuchar: sólo una acelerada respiración que descansaba a mi lado, supuse que pertenecía a algún otro paciente de la clínica que estaba en peores situaciones que yo.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que realmente tenía pánico de abrir mis ojos, abrirlos y ver que en la mayoría de las personas cercanas a mí, nada hubiera cambiado si moría o no, abrirlos y sentirme sola, perdida y sola. En mi mente comenzaron las dudas de si estaba bien mi última decisión. No niego que la vida es hermosa, pero hay personas en la vida que no la merecen, están de más.

Una gota de agua cayó en mi rostro sacándome de mis maquinaciones, logrando que mi instinto protector abriera mis ojos sin pensarlo para ver, desparramado en mi cama, a una versión deprimida de Bill Kaulitz.

Gracie… Despertaste… Estás… ¡Gracie!— Dijo el perfecto chico entre lágrimas, mientras me abrazaba, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que caer en sus brazos, con mis ojos cerrados, con el objetivo de detener el maremoto de llanto que, igualmente, calló sobre su campera de cuero.

Gracias… Mi amor, gracias…— Murmuré, asombrada del tono débil de mi voz.

No… Gracias a ti, por volver— Respondió él, separándome amablemente de su cuerpo, para mantenerme a cortos centímetros de su rostro.

Te amo, Bill, Te amo…— Susurré yo, él colocó una mano sobre mi rostro, acariciándolo suavemente, provocando que mis ojos se cierren ante el placer que me provocaba su cálida roce.

Y yo a ti— Sentenció él, sellando sus palabras con un beso sincero.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y yo me perdí en sus labios, en el sabor incomparable de sus labios. Seguí perdiéndome en él, hasta que el fuerte estruendo de la puerta al abrirse y golpear contra la pared, nos hizo voltear. Y en el umbral habían dos personas: un hombre gordo y con aspecto preocupado, y una bella y delgada mujer, con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

¡Alejate de ella, monstruo!— Gritó mi padre desde la puerta, acusando a Bill con el dedo. Al instante una oleada de debilidad surcó mi cuerpo, y no pude más que aferrarme con más fuerza a mi amor, como si aquello lograría que mis fuerzas vuelvan a mi cuerpo.

¡Calmate! ¡¿No ves que la ponés nerviosa?!— Lo contradijo mi Bill.

¿Yo la pongo nerviosa? ¡Hipócrita! ¡Si no hubiese sido por vos, ella ni siquiera estaría aquí! ¡Vos le hiciste esto! ¡Asesino!— Lo acusó aquel hombre, yo no pude más que echarme a llorar en el pecho del cantante, quien acarició mi cabello con suavidad.

Señor, retírese de la habitación por favor— Dijo una enfermera, interrumpiendo la escena—. La señorita Sand necesita descansar.

¡Es mi hija! ¡Que se vaya él también!— Dijo mi padre, acusando por segunda vez a Bill.

No… Por favor… Bill… Quédate conmigo…— Conseguí decir, lo suficientemente alto como para que la enfermera me oyera y obligue a salir a mi padre y a su esposa.

¡Ok, pero cuando ella se reponga no la volverás a ver nunca más, Kaulitz! ¡Me encargaré de que te vayas de su vida!

Instantáneamente me sentí aún más débil, a punto del desmayo, Bill me sostuvo entre sus brazos, de manera tal para que pueda acostarme en ellos.

Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, Gracie, lo prometo— Susurró él, cuando mis ojos se cerraron y lo único que pude ver fue la oscuridad total.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Cuando levanté mis párpados, me encontré con su dulce rostro, presa del sueño, había recostado su cabeza en la cama donde yacía mi mutilado cuerpo. A pesar del dolor al que me sometía con cada movimiento, me esforcé y acaricié su perfecto cabello color azabache.

Buen día, bonita —Dijo él, al sentir mi tacto y despertar automáticamente.

Mmm… Creo que no es de día, Bill…

Da igual: te despertaste, lo que significa que para mis ojos amaneció —Me respondió con aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Te amo — Fue lo único que logré decir. Sentía que hace siglos no lo decía, era tan agradable sentirme a su lado otra vez. Él, como respuesta, se inclinó sobre mi rostro y me besó suavemente —. Perdón, mi amor… Yo jamás debí… Vos… Yo…

Shhh... Ya está, ya pasó… Ahora está todo bien… Estás conmigo… —Me tranquilizó él. Entonces recordé todo lo sucedido la última vez que abrí los ojos: no estaba todo bien, y no lo iba a estar a menos que actuemos rápido.

No… Bill… Mi padre…

Sí, Gracie, ya lo sé… No te preocupes, cuando te recuperes resolveremos todo esto, te lo prometo…

¿Pensaste en algo, verdad? — Pregunté al observar sus tranquilas facciones, seguramente había algo que yo no sabía y debería saber.

Sí, pero todo a su tiempo. Ahora preocupate por recuperarte y cuando estés mejor, te explico…

¿Estás seguro? ¿Va a estar todo bien? — Pregunté, sintiéndome una niña al preguntarle a su padre si había monstruos bajo la cama. Él me sonrió como si la respuesta fuera sencilla, la más sencilla de todas.

Confiá en mí, bonita, va a estar todo más que bien.

Ni me digné a responder: obviamente confiaba en él, y si él me decía que saldríamos volando por la ventana, yo también le hubiera creído, porque simplemente en sus ojos no había rastros de mentiras.

Confieso, orgullosa de mí, que no rompí mi promesa: me dediqué a sanar mis heridas y no volví a hablar del tema. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, mi padre no aparecía por el sanatorio, pero yo presentía que llegaría pronto, y cuando ese momento sucediera, Bill debería marcharse para no volver más.

Un día, simplemente exploté y le expuse todas mis dudas a aquella perfección de la naturaleza.

¿Me querés decir qué es lo que planeas hacer?

¿Sobre qué, Grace?

¡Oh vamos, como si no entendieras de qué te hablo!

Sobre… ehmm… ¿Tu padre?

Exacto.

Bueno… Antes que nada, necesito preguntarte qué es lo que querés hacer…

¿Me estás cargando? ¡Dijiste que tenías un plan! ¡Y yo como la idiota que soy te creí!

Shhh… Tranquila… **Tengo un plan —** Dijo, focalizando las últimas tres palabras—. Pero mi plan empieza cuando me digas qué decidís.

¿Sobre qué?

Ir a Alemania conmigo — Lo dijo rápido, como si esperara que no entienda las palabras, como si le diera vergüenza el solo hecho de formularlas. Mi mente entró en shock. No podía entender qué era lo que me estaba pidiendo, no podía comprender que alguien me pidiera que viajara al otro lado del mundo sólo para estar conmigo… ¿Realmente le importaba tanto como para pedirme semejante sacrificio? Me quedé en silencio, tratando de comprender, de conectarme con la realidad —. Sí, lo sé, es muy precipitado, pero es la única salida que encuentro… Creeme cuando te digo que si hubiera otra forma, ni se me pasaría por la cabeza preguntártelo, más sabiendo que tenés 17 años y una vida en Argentina… Pero lo único que quiero es estar con vos siempre, no soportaría tener que separarme… Sí, lo sé… Dentro de un año vas a ser libre de ir y venir por dónde quieras… Pero falta un año y en ese año pueden pasar millones de cosas, yo realmente no quiero pasar un año entero sin vos porque…

¿Me estás pidiendo que deje todo y me vaya a un país que no conozco, siendo menor de edad? — Sonaba demasiado… Irreal para ser cierto, sonaba a novela melosa, a película yanqui, pero no sonaba real, nada real.

Sí. Te estoy pidiendo eso — Me confesó él, bajando la cabeza, evitando mi mirada.

¡Hey! — Dije, mientras alzaba su cabeza, y miraba en la profundidad de sus ojos. Y ahí vi algo que nunca había visto: amor. Él no sólo me estaba pidiendo que abandonara absolutamente todo y me fuera con él, si no que me estaba gritando cuánto me amaba, diciéndome con una simple mirada cuánto me iba a proteger y cuán feliz iba a ser a su lado. Entonces me dí cuenta de que no tenía mucho que abandonar: unos padres bipolares con los que realmente no me apetecía vivir, una mejor amiga egoísta que hubiera acabado con mi propia vida con tal de sentirse mejor, y a Marie, una hermana ejemplar. Ok, a Marie la extrañaría con el alma, ella no merecía una separación tan brusca, pero después de todo, siempre supe que tarde o temprano tomaríamos rumbos diferentes, porque eso es normal en los hermanos, separarse por un tiempo y después volverse a ver para contarse las miles de cosas que vivieron y prometer no volver a separarse. Ese era el ciclo y había que respetarlo, ¿No? — Sí.

¿Sí? ¿Cómo sí? — Preguntó él, sin comprender la profundidad de mis palabras.

Sí deseo irme con vos a Alemania, deseo dejarlo todo y vivir a tu lado, y no, no me importa que tenga 17 años, que me pueda arrepentir, que tenga toda mi vida acá. No me importa por el simple hecho de que sé que mi verdadera vida es a tu lado, y nada de lo que tuve por 17 años es comparable con lo que vos me diste en pocos meses, nada, absolutamente nada es comparable con tu amor.

¿Lo decís en serio?— Preguntó con su vocecita suave repleta de esperanza.

Sí, lo digo en serio.

Y entonces me abrazó, me abrazó con todo el amor que compartíamos. Me abrazó y sentí como nuestras almas se rozaban. Me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo. Entonces, empezamos con el plan.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Esa mañana me levanté temprano para armar el equipaje. Aún no había amanecido y en mi casa reinaba el silencio. Me sentí como una criminal: tomando cada prenda con delicadeza para eliminar el más mínimo ruido, llevando la valija hacia el Cadillac negro que me esperaba en la puerta, y volviendo a entrar rápidamente, aparentando dormir tranquilamente en mi cama.

Me lo debes— Sentencié.

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

¡Basta!— Gritó la rubia platinada con la cual discutía — ¡Definitivamente no voy a cubrirte mientras vos vas a desaparecer por vaya una a saber cuánto tiempo, cuando ni siquiera sé a dónde vas!

Me lo debés, Evey— Le dije, simulando estar por llorar.

¿Y cómo sé yo que vas a hacer lo correcto, que vas a estar bien, que no me vas a necesitar?— Preguntó con sus ojos repletos de preocupación, preocupación tal que me llenó el corazón de culpa por estar pidiendo un favor semejante. Pero era parte del plan de Bill y debía hacerlo por él.

Necesito esto, Eve. Necesito estar con él. Es la única manera —Dije, posando una mano en su hombro—. Sería capaz de dar mi vida por él y lo sabes mejor que nadie…

Ni me lo recuerdes —Me calló. El silencio reinó en la habitación de mi amiga, hasta que ésta lo rompió — ¿Estás segura de que realmente deseas esto?

Sí— Respondí sin siquiera pensarlo. Realmente lo deseaba más que a nada.

Entonces cuenta conmigo, Gracie— Me dijo Eve, mientras me tomaba de las manos, yo la miré con curiosidad: había pensado que sería mucho más difícil convencerla. El perfecto rostro de Eve se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa—. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, y ya me equivoqué bastante— Continuó, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente mis brazos vendados, me estremecí ante el roce—. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, siempre tendrás a tu mejor amiga— Finalizó, pasando sus brazos por mi espalda y abrazándome cariñosa y suavemente, yo correspondí a su abrazo.

No te preocupes, te reservaré alguna noche con Tom…— Dije en su oído y ambas reímos con naturalidad.

Te voy a extrañar, amiga— Me confesó ella.

Y yo a ti, rubia hueca— Contesté yo, con una risita, acto seguido, tomé mi celular y telefoneé a mis padres, comunicándoles que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Eve.

En el aeropuerto hacía demasiado frío. Debería haberlo previsto, pensé. Pero como siempre, actué sin pensar… Y ahí estaba: tiritando, tratando de esconder mis manos en los diminutos bolsillos de mis pantalones a cuadrillé, y esperando en la puerta del aeropuerto a una estrella mundialmente reconocida, que, por cierto, llegaba tarde.

Grace— Dijo alguien a mi espalda, sacándome rápidamente del mundo de mis pensamientos. Yo levanté mi mirada y me encontré con la réplica perfecta del ser que amaba.

Tom… Llegas tarde — Lo acusé.

Y tú, temprano — Contraatacó él, restándole importancia.

Pero si el vuelo sale en diez mi…— Comencé, pero él me frenó.

Te preocupas demasiado, calla y ponte esto — Dijo él, quitándose su campera y tendiéndomela, yo la tomé casi al instante, agradecida por el gesto—. Bill me mataría si dejara que te agarre hipotermia y arruinara su perfecto plan tele novelesco— Agregó con una sonrisa, yo sonreí con él— ¡Vamos, dale! ¡Vamos a perder el avión! — Dijo de pronto el muy hipócrita. Já, como si fuera mi culpa que el tiempo nos juegue en contra.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia la plataforma del avión, él le tendió los pasajes a la encargada y subimos al avión.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana del avión, cerré mis ojos y traté de imaginar que, en realidad, no abandonaba el país por siempre, si no que me iba de vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones.

Gracie— Me llamó el maldito rapero con la asquerosa costumbre de interrumpir mis pensamientos—.

¿Qué?— Le espeté con mayor brusquedad de la que me había propuesto.

Tu celular— Exigió él, tendiendo su mano.

Rebusqué en mi bolsillo hasta encontrar el aparato negro y naranja, que tanto tiempo me había acompañado. Él lo tomó entre sus manos, lo abrió y quitó el chip, el cual tomó entre sus grandes manos y lo partió por la mitad con un fuerte ¡Click!

Y yo sentí que todo mi mundo se había partido con ese chip. Mi vida, mi hermana, mi familia, Eve, todos habían quedado de un lado, y mi vida nueva, con Bill, Tom, y un país desconocido del cual apenas sabía cuál era su bandera, del otro. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos ante esa significativa ruptura, ante el hecho de saber que era poco probable volver a mi país, saber que estaba perdiendo todo lo que había construido en diecisiete años. Absolutamente todo.

Tom me abrazó de forma protectora, y yo apoyé mi rostro en su pecho, sintiéndome contenida.

Ya pasará— Prometió el chico, al tiempo que pasaba sus suaves dedos por mi cabello. Yo cerré los ojos, imaginando el rostro de Bill en cuanto llegara a destino, imaginando sus dulces brazos y sus perfectas caricias alrededor de mi cuerpo. Caí en un profundo sueño, al tiempo que imaginaba el sabor de sus suaves labios al rozar contra los míos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

¡! ¡!

Shhh! —Respondí a la voz de mi mente que luchaba por alejarme de mi mundo de incoherencias mentales. De pronto alguien comenzó a tirar de mi pelo de manera bastante molesta— Basta trenzafari…

¿Trenzafari?— Contestó el molesto gemelo y luego rió con ganas. Genial, había logrado despertarme. Mis párpados se abrieron pesadamente en el momento en que sentí un pesado cuerpo bajo el mío ¡Increíble, me había quedado dormida sobre Tom Odioso Kaulitz! Me aparté de su cuerpo y me acurruqué en mi asiento.

Sí, trenzafari… Es tu culpa por cortarte las rastas, roñoso— Le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de hacer caso omiso al simple hecho de haber estado acurrucada a su cuerpo durante horas. Después de todo eso era bastante normal… ¿No?

¿Qué? ¿Me quedan mal?— Me dijo imitando tristeza.

Mucho. Feo…— Mentí con descaro.

¡Habló la reina de la belleza!— Dijo él, riendo, yo sonreí irónicamente y, acto seguido, le hice un gesto bastante ordinario con mi hermosa mano derecha.

¿Y por qué me despertás, Kaulitz?

Bienvenida a Francia, le maison du l'amour*, querida cuñada— Me dijo él, sonriendo. Entonces recordé el resto del plan: iría a Francia en donde me encontraría con Bill y viviría con él durante el resto del verano, en cambio, Tom iría a Alemania para no levantar sospechas acerca del paradero de Bill y simular que ambos gemelos estaban en el mismo lugar.

¡Genial!— Grité, emocionada, ganándome las miradas reprobadoras del resto de los pasajeros— Amargados…

Tranquila, cuñadita— Me dijo Tom, riendo— Vamos, agarrá el bolso de mano y bajemos a por el resto de las cosas— Continuó con una sonrisa, contagiado por mi increíble felicidad. Entonces recordé algo que podía causarme algunos problemas…

Tom…— Comencé pero él, al ver mi rostro, me detuvo.

No te preocupes, Gracie… Yo jamás hice de almohada para ti— Me tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Gracias…— Contesté, devolviéndole la misma.

Y por cierto, Grace… ¡BABEAS*!— me dijo, riendo en mi cara. A lo que no tuve más opción que tomar el bolso de mano y golpearlo con fuerza— ¡Hey! ¡Golpeadora! ¡Asesina!

Habló Gandhi — Respondí riendo, y bajé del avión, huyendo del roñoso que me perseguía con su bolso en la mano.

Y en ese momento, cuando bajé a la plataforma, fue cuando lo vi. Apoyado contra un muro, sonriendo, con su perfecto cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, y su perfecto cuerpo, que parecía rogarle al mío que corriera hacia él. Obviamente, fue lo que hice. En el momento en el que llegué a él, me tomó en brazos y me besó con pasión, alzándome por el aire.

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si se vieron hace dos días! — Nos regañó una voz grave, a nuestras espaldas.

Es increíble tu facilidad para cortar los momentos románticos, Tom— Le contesté con una sonrisa.

Lo sé, soy genial…— Dijo él, con aires de superioridad, y luego agregó con malicia— Pero no te preocupes, Gracie… Billy y vos van a tener MUCHO* tiempo a solas para…— Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero Bill tiró de sus trenzas, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar — ¡… Jugar al ajedrez! ¡Para eso! ¡Soltame malpensado! — Gritó, tratando de librarse del agarre de su hermano.

¿Cómo se dice?

¡Por favor! — Rogó el chico

¿Por favor qué?

¡Por favor, mi hermano perfecto, el mejor cantante del mundo, mejor que todos los Beatles juntos, mejor que La Madre Teresa de Calcuta, Gandhi, Jesús y… Bush! ¡Por favor, has de soltarme que mi pobre cabello va a morir, querido hermano!— Contestó el gemelo, focalizando cada palabra, logrando que tanto Bill como yo estallemos en carcajadas, y el segundo, lo soltara al instante.

¿Y a qué hora sale tu avión, sexópata?— Preguntó Bill, luego de unos minutos.

¡Hey! ¡Bien que desearías tener mi envidiable vida sexual! ¡No es mi culpa que te tengan en abstinencia desde Noviembre!—Exclamó el chico, por lo que yo me vi obligada a bajar la cabeza con vergüenza, lo cierto era que mi virginidad me impedía siquiera hablar del tema. Bill se percató de mi actitud y amenazó con volver a tirar de las trenzas de su gemelo— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Yo no dije nada! ¡En quince minutos!— Agregó, haciéndose el distraído.

¡idiota!— Gritamos los dos, y a continuación, corrimos los tres, golpeando a cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros y la plataforma con destino a Alemania, que, por cierto, se encontraba en la otra punta del aeropuerto.


	25. Chapter 25

_A Story of a Girl __ Flower Sand _

Capítulo 25

Gracias al milagro de Dios, llegamos a tiempo a la plataforma con destino a Alemania, por donde partió el mayor de los gemelos. Bill me condujo hacia un auto color verde moco e hizo señas, animándome a entrar.

¿En…? ¿Esto? — Pregunté, señalando el automóvil con un dedo acusador.

No hieras sus sentimientos — Me regañó él.

¿Del auto? ¡Oh, no! ¡Me enamoré de un retardado! — Exclamé, exagerando cada palabra.

¡Tonta!— Rió él, al tiempo que me daba un pequeño beso en los labios, que yo correspondí con entusiasmo. Bill posó sus manos sobre mi cintura, apretándome aún más contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que yo introducía mis dedos en su cabello, atrayéndolo aún más contra mí.

Vamos, sube, quiero llegar a la cabaña— Me apresuró él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Alquilaste una cabaña?— Pregunté, sorprendida.

Ajám… Si no, hubiese resultado demasiado obvio, hubiera quedado registrado que Bill Kaulitz y una hermosa adolescente se hospedaron en un lujoso hotel parisino… Mmm… Sí, creo que hubiera llamado la atención…

Sí, sólo un poco…—Concordé yo, al tiempo que me adentraba en el excéntrico automóvil alquilado.

La cabaña estaba solo a unos kilómetros del aeroparque, en las afueras de la ciudad… Y era… Realmente perfecta: parecida salida de un cuento de hadas, sus paredes estaban adornada con flores silvestres y plantas trepadoras; era algo pequeña pero adorable.

¿Te gusta, pequeña Gracie?— Preguntó mi perfecto novio.

Es hermosa…

No tanto como vos — Dijo, ganándose una dulce sonrisa de mi parte, seguida por un leve beso.

¿Entramos las cosas?— Propuse, por lo que tomamos mis bolsos y los condujimos al interior de la hermosa cabaña. Tardamos alrededor de una hora en acomodar toda la ropa, que comparada con la suya, parecía poquitísima — ¿Cómo es posible que tanta ropa entre en un armario tan pequeño?

Años de práctica, ma belle princess… — Dijo él con una sonrisa tan perfecta que me vi obligada a besarle. Él posicionó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, empujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Yo acaricié su pecho con ambas manos, al tiempo que sentía una de sus manos bajar lentamente por mi espalda, y acariciar mi trasero debajo de mis jeans. Gemí de placer ante el roce de sus manos, por lo que él se vio obligado a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de aquel horroroso jean que impedía mi contacto con su piel. Con una suavidad increíble, fue bajando mi pantalón al tiempo que con la mano restante, acariciaba uno de mis pechos. De pronto, y ante mi disgusto, se frenó a sí mismo.

¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté, algo irritada.

¿Estás segura de esto? — Preguntó él, con sus perfectos ojos llenos de preocupación.

Jamás estuve más segura de algo en toda mi vida —Sentencié, con cada palabra cargada de amor.

¿En serio? — Preguntó, con sorpresa.

Bill, yo te amo, te amo más que a la vida misma, y quiero demostrártelo con cada centímetro de mi ser —Respondí con sinceridad. Pareció bastarle mi respuesta, ya que volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos, y comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente mi cuello, provocándome una oleada de placer que consiguió doblegar mis rodillas: si no hubiese sido por sus perfectos brazos que me rodearon y me condujeron hasta la cama, hubiera caído en el frío piso de madera rompiéndome algún hueso.

Él comenzó a besar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desnudo, al tiempo que acariciaba mis, aún débiles brazos. Mis ojos permanecieron ocultos bajo los párpados, disfrutando cada sensación producto de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Sentí, extasiada, como sus manos descendían por mi cuerpo y acariciaban mis senos erizados, al tiempo que una de sus manos bajaba aún más, siguiendo el recorrido de mi cintura, hasta llegar a mi pelvis. Entonces deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se adentrara en mi ser, para mi alivio, el hizo correspondió mi deseo e introdujo sus perfectos dedos en mí. En ese preciso momento, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, por culpa de aquella extraña sensación de dolor y placer que me invadía completamente.

¿Sigo? — Preguntó él, en un susurro.

Ssi… — Respondí entre gemidos. Bill obedeció mi súplica y continuó introduciendo sus dedos dentro de mi húmeda zona. A medida de que pasaban los segundos, sentía como la cantidad iba aumentando a medida que mi zona iba dilatándose. En un segundo, todo cambió, y algo más extenso y potente se introdujo dentro de mí. En ese mismo instante grité de dolor y sorpresa: era totalmente diferente a como lo había imaginado. Él estaba dentro mío, dentro de una zona de mi cuerpo que no creía que existía. Y dolía, me dolía tanto como me gustaba, o quizás un poco más. Pero me sentía conectada a él de una forma tan profunda como nunca había experimentado con nadie, en el acto en donde le expresaba mi amor de forma incondicional. En ese momento, ya no éramos dos personas, si no, una sola, una fusión de sentimientos, de almas, algo que iba aún más profundo que un simple acto físico, algo espiritual.

Te amo — Conseguí decir, entre gemidos de placer.

Y yo a ti… Más que nunca — Me correspondió él en un susurro. Entonces continuó la danza perfecta, en la cual el placer se entremezclaba con el dolor, provocando una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, perfectos e infernales, al mismo tiempo.

4


	26. Chapter 26

Este cap está dedicado a .onryo, ya que, antes de escribirlo tenía un poquiiito de inspiración pero cuando estaba leyendo su fic, me inspiré más y me salió este cap laaargo =D

Gracias, Ai! Te quieroooo!

Chicas, hace como cuatro días que lo quería subir y me salían errores ¬¬, pero bueno, la cuarta es la vencida(? y he aquí el 26 (?????

* * *

Capítulo 26

Lo primero que noté al despertar fue la calidez de los dulces brazos que me arropaban, bajo las suaves sábanas que acariciaban mi piel. Un sentimiento de felicidad absoluta me invadió por completo, y me negué a abrir los ojos, con temor a que todo haya sido un sueño. De pronto el sentimiento de De Ja Vú me invadió, y recordé al instante de donde provenía: de aquella mañana de hacia ya tres meses, cuando desperté _casi_ en las mismas condiciones. Parecía tan lejano ese momento… La primera noche que dormí entre sus brazos, maravillada con sus besos, en aquella habitación del Sheraton. Y ahora todo había cambiado tanto… En ese entonces, estaba en Argentina, con mi familia, con Eve, y la escuela… Recibía sus mensajes y sus llamadas a diario pero apenas lo veía. Y ahora… Ahora todo había cambiado radicalmente: estaba en otro país, en Francia… ¡Francia! ¡Apenas sabía algunas palabras en francés! ¿Qué hacía en Francia? Pero nada importaba, porque lo había abandonado todo: mi familia, mi colegio, mis amigas, mi hogar, mi país, mi vida, sólo por levantarme cada día a su lado. Y no me arrepentía. Nada en el mundo valía tanto como él… Y esta vez, no dejaría que nadie me quite de sus brazos.

— ¿Estás despierta? — Preguntó Bill, al tiempo que acariciaba mi cabello con sus perfectas manos.

— No— Respondí, sonriendo.

— Ahhh… ¡Qué genial! ¿Hablás dormida? — Preguntó, siguiéndome el juego.

— Sí

— ¿Y cuándo te pensás despertar?

— ¿Quién dijo que pensaba despertarme? — Respondí, conteniendo la risa al imaginar su rostro… Su rostro… Quería ver su hermoso rostro… El mismo rostro con él que me miraba la noche anterior…

— Ah, claro… Perdoná, Bella Durmiente, no debería irrumpir tus sueños…

— Exacto, pero lo hiciste, desconsi… — Comencé a responder, pero no pude terminar ya que él se encargó de callarme con uno de sus besos, que yo respondí, algo sorprendida — ¿Bill… Qué…?

— Necesitabas a un príncipe que te despierte, ¿O no? — Dijo él, divertido. Yo abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro, su cabello azabache, despeinado (para ese entonces, había cambiado las rastas por una cresta de gallo, que realmente, me gustaba más que el look anterior) que caía alrededor de su rostro, con el maquillaje algo corrido, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo con las sábanas, dejando ver su delgado y bello torso desnudo, que me dediqué a observar con atención: ahí, en su costado, estaba ese gigantesco tatuaje que tanto me gustaba, y bajando la mirada, me encontré con media estrella al descubierto, adornando su cadera. Entonces me maravillé por enésima vez de la belleza de mi novio.

— ¿Y desde cuándo sos un príncipe, vos, estrella de Rock arrepentida? — Dije sonriendo.

— Desde que vos sos una princesa — Y ahí estaba otra vez: las palabras cursis y melosas que tan poco me gustaban, pero que tan bien quedaban al salir de su boca. Decidí, con el orgullo de la totalidad de mi ser, romper el momento.

— Yo no soy una princesa…

— ¿Y qué sos, si no?

— La esposa de Hades*. — Respondí, sonriendo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Me acosté con la reina de las tinieblas! Pero… ¿Y Perséfone**? — Preguntó, tratando de corromper mi historia.

— Ah, ¿Esa chirusa? ¡Hace años que Hadesito la dejó! Creo que era mala en la cama… — Agregué, riendo, el se unió a mi risa. Genial, habíamos terminado hablando de la vida sexual de los Dioses Griegos, definitivamente, tengo un pire importante.

— Quedate acá, voy a hacer el desayuno y vengo — Dijo él, minutos después, al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. No pude evitar observar la parte trasera de su desnudo cuerpo, recordándome lo afortunada que era.

Y así pasaron las semanas, entre besos, caricias, sexo y pocas salidas. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo: tenía absolutamente todo lo que quería. Pasaba poco tiempo a solas, aunque ambos nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo para nosotros: yo, leyendo, obviamente, él, mirando algún programa de televisión (más de una vez intenté ver algo con él, pero no lograba entender que todas esas palabras extrañas con muchas ges signifiquen algo, así que el idioma me venció, y me sumí en mis lecturas, otra vez) o fumando, a pesar de mis quejas, aún no había logrado que él vaya a dejar su vicio, y no parecía que lo fuera a lograr, aunque no me daría por vencida hasta ver el último cigarrillo nadando en el inodoro.

De vez en cuando llamaba Tom, y hablaba con Bill, alguna que otra vez me mandaba saludos o charlaba conmigo y me contaba cómo iba todo por allá… Aunque prefería hablar con su hermano, en alemán fluido, del cual, tampoco cazaba más que un "Ich" o un "Danke". También solían llamar Georg, Gustav, Andreas y Simone, quienes hablaban únicamente con Bill, aunque me mandaban saludos por parte del pelinegro, y en una ocasión, Andy quiso hablar conmigo en su burdo inglés, y cómo no entendí nada, le devolví el celular a Bill.

Una noche, Tom telefoneó, y tras hablar más rápido de lo normal con su hermano, este colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunté, algo incómoda por la mirada de Bill, éste concentró sus ojos en mí y sonrió.

— Nada muy grave… — Respondió, mientras encendía su notebook.

— ¿Y por qué hablaste tan poco con tu hermano y encendiste la note, que, por cierto, no usás desde que llegamos?

— ¿Tan obvio soy? — Dijo, avergonzado.

— Sí, bastante — Respondí, ante su cara de chiquillo inocente —. Pero te queda sexy…— Agregué, entre risas.

— ¡Para vos, todo me queda sexy! — Me acusó él, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

— Esas son las contras de ser sexy: hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas lo vas a seguir siendo, Bill — Dije, ante su mirada divertida—. Te lo digo por experiencia propia, en serio— Dije, riendo con él.

— Claro, ella es tan sexy… — Dijo sarcástico.

— Si no lo soy, me voy, ¡no hay problema eh! — Bromeé, mientras amagaba con levantarme de la silla.

— ¡De acá no te vas nunca, Gracie! — Dijo él, riendo, y obligándome a sentarme sobre él. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y mientras el sostenía mi cintura contra su cuerpo, lo besé, jugueteando con sus labios.

— Ok, ok… Me convenciste — Respondí, profundizando aún más el beso, y levantando, lentamente su remera, mientras acariciaba su torso. Me pareció extraño que él no haya respondido a mi beso, quitándome la ropa y acostándome contra la mesa, como solía hacer cada día, entonces, me detuve y pregunté sorprendida por su comportamiento— ¿Pasa algo?

— No… Es que… — Dijo, señalando la notebook.

— ¿Tan importante es? — Pregunté, ansiosa.

— Sí… — Respondió, avergonzado.

— ¿Y de qué se trata? — Inquirí, esta vez, curiosa.

— De vos… Mirá — Contestó él, al tiempo que entraba a internet— Mi amor, podés entrar a la página de "Canal 13", y poner el noticiero de ayer, ya sabes… El español y yo, no nos llevamos muy bien… — Me preguntó, algo avergonzado por sus pocas facultades lingüísticas, yo accedí a su petición, cada vez más preocupada. Puse el video y me encontré con la imagen de mi padre, hablando en vivo:

— _Mi pequeña desapareció hace casi un mes, dijo que iría a la casa de una amiga, en la cual nunca se quedó…_

— _¿Usted piensa que fue un secuestro, Señor Sand?_

— _Sí, creo que fue un secuestro, y estoy seguro de quién es el culpable…_

— _¿Y en quién piensa, Señor?_

— _Mi hija es la famosa novia del Señor Bill Kualiz, cantante de la banda alemana "Tokio Ticket" o algo así…_

— _¿Está usted hablando de Bill Kaulitz, vocalista de Tokio Hotel?_

— _Sí, el mismo. Ese afeminado resultó ser todo menos gay, ya que estoy completamente seguro de que se llevó a mi niña muy lejos, engañándola con falsas promesas de amor, cuando lo único que busca es corromper a una pobre adolescente virginal que…_

— _¿Señor, está usted seguro que su hija se fue con el líder alemán? Le comunico, por si no lo sabía, que de no ser así, usted puede ser denunciado por acusación infundada…_

— _Conozco a mi hija a la perfección y sé lo manipulable que es, seguramente ahora está en las garras de ese Kualiz. _

— _Kaulitz — Lo corrigió la entrevistadora, poniendo aún de pero humor a mi padre, ya que siempre odió que lo corrijan mientras habla._

— _Como sea… Ese monstruo se llevó a mi hija y no pararé hasta encontrarla, aunque tenga que recorrer cada país de este mundo…_

— _¿Y cómo sabe usted que ella no fue por voluntad propia con aquél chico? — Preguntó la brillante entrevistadora._

— _Mi hija no tiene edad para decidir con quién vive, y la relación enfermiza que mantiene con el vocalista de esa banda, sólo se puede denominar con el título de "Pedofilia"._

— _Señor usted insinúa que… —Comenzó la entrevistadora, pero los gritos de dos conocidas voces femeninas interrumpieron la entrevista, llamando la atención de la entrevistadora, quién se focalizó en ellas. Eve y Marie aparecieron en cámara._

— _No digas boludeces, Papá — Dijo Marie, cortante._

— _¿Quién es usted, señorita? — Preguntó la entrevistadora, feliz de tener una nota tan particularmente entretenida._

— _Soy Marie, la hermana de Gracie Sand… —Contestó mi hermana, focalizando sus delicados ojos marrones en la cámara._

— _¿Y qué opina de la actual situación de su hermana menor? — Preguntó la entrevistadora._

— _Gracie es lo suficientemente madura cómo para decidir sobre su vida personal. Con sus diecisiete años la veo completamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, y si realmente se escapó para estar con Bill, estoy orgullosa de ella. Se está jugando por amor, y mostrando una valentía que no muchos tienen, y que obviamente, heredó de nuestra madre. Su relación amorosa no me parece de ninguna forma enfermiza, si no real, porque ella confía en muy poca gente, y Bill es uno de ellos. Si ella se fugó con él, lo hizo por amor verdadero, confió en ella y en sus decisiones y la apoyo completamente. Y Grace, si estás escuchando esto, sabé que en casa te amamos, y confiamos en vos. Y cuidate mucho, por favor, acordate siempre de usar preser…_

— _Ya, ya, se entendió, Marie, estoy segura de que todos captamos la idea — La detuvo Eve, provocando mis risas, Bill me miró intrigado, ya que estaba esperando que el video termine así yo se lo traducía en inglés._

— _¿Y usted, es…? — preguntó nuevamente la entrevistadora._

— _Evangeline, la mejor amiga de Grace…_

— _Oh… Y dígame, Evangeline…_

— _Eve — La corrigió mi amiga._

— _Claro, por supuesto, Eve… ¿Su casa es en dónde supuestamente, la señorita Sand se quedaría la noche en la que desapareció? — Preguntó, audaz, la estúpida entrevistadora metiche. _

— _Sí, es mi casa. — Contestó la rubia._

— _¿Nos puede contar brevemente qué sucedió la noche en cuestión?_

— _Sí, seguro… Grace llegó a casa y me pidió que la cubriera esa noche, supuse que iría a algún boliche o algo así y accedí… Pero vista la situación, y considerando el expediente psiquiátrico de mi amiga, yo no creo que sea muy fructífero seguirla buscando… — Dijo, aparentando tristeza. _

— _¿De qué está hablando, señorita? — Preguntó la entrevistadora, con los ojos ávidos de información._

— _Gracie, por si no lo sabían, hace poco más de un mes tuvo un intento de suicidio que resultó fallido…_

— _¿Está usted insinuando que la Señorita Sand se suicidó…?_

— _Estoy segura de ello, y esta vez, le salió perfectamente… — Comentó ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas._

— _Oh… Ya veo… Pero, ¿Entonces, Por qué en estas últimas tres semanas nadie encontró el cuerpo, luego de la búsqueda profunda que se realizó en Buenos Aires y sus alrededores?_

— _Eso es algo de Gracie… Seguro se encargó de borrar cualquier evidencia y esconder su propio cadáver… ¿Por qué? Grace siempre fue una auténtica Reina del Drama — Concluyó mi mejor amiga, y se retiró, simulando llorar, entonces, la entrevistadora dio fin a __la entrevista._

— _Bueno, aquí tenemos el desenlace de la historia de amor de una afortuna adolescente, que por estupidez misma, quiso imitar la mejor tragedia de Shakespeare y cual Julieta, se quitó la vida por amor — Dijo, dramáticamente, y la entrevista concluyó, cerré la ventana de Internet y me dirigí a Bill con una sonrisa en los labios._

— Eve es una genia — Sentencié mirando a mi perplejo novio, que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido en la pantalla. Me dispuse a contarle el discurso de cada persona que apareció en la entrevista del noticiero –obviando partes en lo que respectaba a mi hermana- incluyendo el magnífico discurso de Eve.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más largos ^.^

Küsses!

Flower.


	27. Chapter 27

_A Story of a Girl __ Flower Sand _

Capítulo 27

¡Definitivamente tu mejor amiga es genial! — Exclamó Bill en cuanto terminé de explicarle palabra por palabra lo ocurrido en la entrevista.

Lo sé, por algo es mi mejor amiga… Yo no me junto con cualquiera… — Dije, dándome aires de superioridad.

¿Y yo que soy? ¿La excepción que confirma la regla? — Preguntó el pelinegro, simulando estar herido por mis palabras.

Bill, si hay algo que no sos… Es un cualquiera, y lo sabes — Contesté, riendo.

Si lo sé, soy increíblemente genial, único al punto de ser incomprensible, perfecto…

… Estúpido y egocéntrico… —Continué yo, ganándome una mirada poco cordial de su parte.

Y enamorado, muy enamorado… — Finalizó él, acercándo su rostro al mío.

¿Ah sí? ¿De quién? ¡Con que me engañás! Yo sabía… —Dije, en un vano intento de cortar su cursilería insoportable… Insoportable y hermosa, claro.

Tonta… —Susurró él, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre mis labios. Yo respondí el beso con entusiasmo, como siempre, pero para mi sorpresa, él se detuvo, y se alejó un poco de mí.

La segunda vez en el día que me rechazas, voy a empezar a pensar que ya no te gusto, Bill Kaulitz — Comenté, fingiendo enojo.

Creeme que me gustas, y mucho… — Respondió el, dirigiéndome la mirada más pícara que vi en mi vida entera.

Lo sé, suelo causar ese efecto en la gente — Respondí, guiñándole un ojo. Mientras el reía ante mi ocurrencia, yo, por mi parte, me abalancé sobre su cuerpo.

Grace… Esperá… — Me detuvo él, yo lo miré, aún sin entender.

¿Qué pasa ahora? — Inquirí, algo molesta.

¿Podés hacerme el favor de controlar a tus queridas hormonas por un ratito y llamar a Eve?

¿Qué? — Pregunté sorprendida ante el comentario.

Convengamos que no sabe nada de vos hace como un mes… Y acaba de fingir tu muerte en televisión con tal de que no te busquen… Me parece que la deberías llamar, digo, me parece… — Comentó él, focalizando con una gran nota de sarcasmo las últimas dos palabras.

¿Ahora? —Pregunté, algo irritada. Bill se acercó a mi cuerpo, y acarició mi rostro.

Sí, bonita, ahora… Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros… — Dijo, besándome levemente, yo sonreí ante sus palabras.

Si lo ponés así… Pasame tu celular — Le pedí, con una sonrisa, el me entregó el aparato y yo marqué de memoria el conocido número telefónico con su respectivo código de área.

El celular sonó una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta, escuché su dulce y melodiosa voz.

¿Hola? — Preguntó Eve, del otro lado de la línea.

Hola, sí… ¿Se encuentra la Señorita Way? — Dije, imitando una voz más grave que la mía.

¿Gracie? ¡GRACE! — Gritó Eve, con la voz cargada de emoción.

No, Hayley Williams — Respondí sarcásticamente.

¿Hayley? Te dije que te llamaba después, ahora estoy muy ocupada… En una cama… Con Gerard Way… No sé si me entendés…

Yo que vos, no hago bromas, podrían hacerse realidad, ¿Sabes? — Respondí, riendo.

No, Grace, eso sólo te pasa a vos, y a nadie más… Salir con Bill Kaulitz… Definitivamente, sólo a vos te pasa — Comentó ella.

Sí, lo sé, es demasiado increíble para ser verdad…

Pero lo es… — Respondió ella, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz —En fin… ¿Cómo estás? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguís virgen? —Preguntó ella, cambiando de tema con una velocidad increíble.

Despacio, una pregunta por vez, Evangeline — Dije, focalizando su nombre.

Volvés a decirme así y te juro por Gerard que corto

¡Qué buena amiga! ¿Te llamo de miles de kilómetros de distancia y querés cortarme el teléfono? Eso no se hace, querida — Dije, riendo al imaginar su cara de "Grace, basta, te voy a pegar".

Claro, la mala amiga soy yo… Seguro, seguro — Contestó mi amiga con una gran nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

¡No, no, no! ¡Eve, esta vez te luciste! ¡Yo te dije que tenías que estudiar teatro! — Exclamé, emocionada al recordar las recientes acciones de la rubia.

Bueno, tampoco para tanto… Pero creo que se la tragaron…

¡Estuviste increíble! ¡Todos te creyeron!

Pará, pará… ¿Vos cómo sabes de esto, si estás en… lejos? — Preguntó, intrigada, y molesta respecto a la poca información sobre mi actual vida. Sí, definitivamente me había portado mal con Eve, hacia semanas que no hablaba con ella, ni siquiera le había mandado un mísero mensaje de texto desde que llegué a Paris… Bueno, convengamos que estuve un poquito ocupada en los últimos días…

Ehhh… Tom llamó esta mañana, pidiéndole a Bill que viera un noticiero argentino, yo lo vi por él y se lo traduje, entonces el decidió… —Comencé a contar, pero mi amiga me interrumpió al instante.

Esperá, esperá… ¿Tom llamó? ¿O sea que estás vos sola con Bill? _¿Solos? ¿Completa, absoluta, total y únicamente solos?_

Sí, Eve, solos en una cabaña hermosa en las afueras de París — Comenté, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar con el cantante de una de las mejores bandas del mundo, en el medio de un país europeo… Sí, claro, lo más normal…

¿Y viven solos, como una pareja?

¿Y cómo querés que vivamos? — Respondí, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar mi amiga, y disfrutando de cómo pronunciaba cada pregunta, con la voz cargada con vergüenza.

Pero… Ya sabés… Ustedes… Vos eras… ¿Seguís siendo…? ¿O ya…? Vos sabés… — Continuó preguntando ella.

No, ya no lo soy — Sentencié.

¿¡No?! ¿Con Bill Kaulitz Trümper? ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Contame ya! — Ordenó mi amiga, por lo que me dispuse a contarle, detalle por detalle cómo había sucedido, y por primera vez, me alegré de que Bill no supiera castellano, de lo contrario, la vergüenza al dar cada detalle, hubiese sido única. Pero no, él continuaba allí, observándome en silencio, mientras yo reía y continuaba charlando.

No lo puedo creer… ¡Dios! — Dijo ella, cuando finalicé mi relato. Traté de cambiar de tema en seguida: pregunté por Marie y por el resto de mi familia, por la gente del colegio, por mi mundo allá… En mi tan lejana Argentina. Ella me contó que se estaba hablando mucho del tema, era cómo el chisme general: Grace, la antisocial Grace, desapareció después de intentar suicidarse. Definitivamente la gente me debería ver como una especie de loca suicida… Bueno, poco importaba lo que piense el resto, yo era la más feliz en el mundo entero, y nadie me lo podría arrebatar — Y tu familia… Bueno, Marie y la esposa de tu papá, Emily, te extrañan mucho… Ellas saben que no estás muerta, pero están seguras de que estás mucho feliz con Bill que con ellas… Te aman lo suficiente como para aceptar que tu felicidad no está cerca suyo…

¿Y mi papá? — Pregunté, inquieta.

Emmm… Bueno, con él es diferente… Él te quiere acá, no le importa en dónde vos queras estar... Piensa que Bill es una especie de demonio que secuestró a su hija, o algo así… Una locura, la verdad…

Está loco, pero no es algo nuevo — Comenté, y ambas reímos —. Pero… ¿Me buscará?

No creo… No porque no quiera… Ganas no le faltan pero ya nadie cree que sigas viva (me debés bastante, amiga), no lo van a ayudar a buscarte… Te suicidaste y caso cerrado…

¿Entonces no me van a buscar? — Pregunté, a sabiendas de que mi futuro pendía de su respuesta.

**No, Gracie, tenés el camino libre**— Sentenció Eve. Yo respiré profundamente, dispuesta a disfrutar cada segundo, porque a pesar de sus tranquilizadoras palabras, tenía miedo, miedo a que todo salga mal, ese miedo inconsciente que te alerta de un desenlace negativo, de un plan que el destino tenía reservado para mí. Pero ningún estúpido presentimiento importaba, ahora estaba con Bill, estaba feliz y debía aprovecharlo. Sabía que la vida nunca fue justa pero también sabía cómo aprovecharla.

5


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Me cubrí la cabeza con la frazada, ahogando los gritos provenientes de la cocina. Hacia semanas desde la llamada de Eve, y me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a altas horas de la mañana, cuando la melodiosa voz del ser más perfecto del planeta, resonó por la habitación.

¡Bill me hacés el grato favor de callarte que quiero dormir! —Grité desde el cuarto. Él se acercó al mismo y sonrió en el marco de la puerta, con el teléfono en la mano, y luego cerró la misma, con cuidado.

Como cualquier persona completamente adulta y madura que respeta la privacidad de su pareja, corrí hacia la puerta y salí al living, donde estaba el perfecto espécimen humano hablando en un alemán fluido, del cual poco entendí. Bill me miró y continuó discutiendo al teléfono, haciéndome señas (las cuales, obviamente, ignoré), para que regresara a la habitación. De pronto la velocidad de la conversación aminoró y Bill terminó la llamada.

¿Quién era? — Pregunté, curiosa. Él se limitó a mirarme con una expresión entre tristeza y resignación en su rostro.

David.

¿Y qué quería?

Tenemos que volver a Alemania, Gracie — Me dijo, aún con esa expresión triste en el rostro.

Está bien, Bill… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué nos quedaríamos toda la vida acá? Vos tenés una vida, una profesión importantísima, no la podés abandonar. Era obvio que esto pasaría… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?— Pregunté finalmente, al ver que el chico se sumía en el silencio.

Esta noche — Sentenció él.

Admito que no me gustó mucho la idea de subirme a aquel psicodélico auto y dejar atrás la perfecta cabaña parisina, pero sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. La idea de ir a París era solo para esconderme a mí por un tiempo en el caso de que las autoridades se molesten en buscarme, además queríamos estar un tiempo a solas y disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones. Pero no entendí la reacción tan exagerada de mi novio, ni por qué se mostraba tan frío y serio. Tampoco le dí mucha importancia al tema, me pareció que quizás él haya empezado a tener miedo del penoso futuro que nos deparaba en el caso de que algún paparazzi se enterara de mi existencia. Pero seríamos cuidadosos, yo me cambiaría el color de pelo, me maquillaría y me vestiría diferente, procurando que absolutamente nadie me reconociera. Todo saldría bien, nada podría estar mal.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra, y al rato anunciaron nuestro vuelo con destino a Alemania. Abordamos el avión en silencio, tomados de la mano. Y a pesar de todo el silencio, a pesar de su aparente inexpresividad, me sentí cerca de él. No lo sé, quizás eran sus suaves caricias en el dorso de mi mano, o quizás la cantidad de veces en las que nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero eran aquellos gestos los que me hicieron saber que todo estaba bien, que él sólo sentía preocupación porque me quería, me quería como nadie jamás me quiso, y jamás nadie me querrá.

Me dormí en su pecho, acobijada por sus fuertes brazos, y acompañada por sus débiles caricias en mi cabello. Dormí todo el viaje, feliz de estar en su contacto, feliz de ser parte de su vida, feliz de que me ame.

No sé exactamente qué soñé, sólo recuerdo que era bastante extraño todo: Bill estaba conmigo pero me protegía de algo que yo no podía ver, y yo temía por él, sabía que corría peligro al defenderme, pero él se negaba a apartarse del camino. Comencé a desesperarme, aún dormida, hasta que sentí sus labios en los míos, entonces, el sueño cambió a uno repleto de colores y formas incomprensibles.

Dormí todo el viaje, y podría haber seguido, de no ser por los intentos de Bill para despertarme.

Ahí va— Dije, acurrucándome a él, aún más.

No, Gracie, despierta, vamos…

Estoy despierta — Susurré tapándome los oídos.

No lo estás. Vamos, bonita, que ya están bajando todos… — Me dijo, obligándome a levantarme.

¿Ya llegamos?

Oh, sí… — Dijo, levantándose, al fin, y ayudándome a imitarlo — Bienvenida a Alemania, Grace.

En cuánto salí del avión, quise volver a entrar en seguida, hacía frío, mucho frío. Había rastros de nieve en los árboles, el asfalto y las casas. Era realmente hermoso.

Tengo frío — Comenté, tiritando, por lo que él me abrazó y nos dirigimos a la plataforma, en dónde estaba Tom con una mujer de mediana edad y cabellos rubios, quien supuse, era Simone, abrazada a un hombre, quien seguramente, sería Gordon.

Tom, literalmente, corrió hacia su hermano menor, y lo abrazó, cortándole la respiración.

Tom… Me ahogo… — Gimió Bill.

Hay amores que matan, hermanito… Además extrañé no tener a quién molestar — Comentó el chico.

Si ni siquiera habrás tenido tiempo por culpa de tus groupies — Comentó Bill, por lo que todos reímos.

Los chicos me presentaron a Simone y a Gordon, quienes parecían muy contentos de conocerme personalmente. No les importó mi corta edad, ni mi nacionalidad, sólo estaban felices por nosotros, o al menos eso parecía, ya que no entendí nada de lo que Simone me dijo. Definitivamente iba a tener que aprender alemán.

Nos dirigimos a casa de Simone, en donde, según Bill me había explicado, desayunaríamos todos y luego nos quedaríamos allí por unos días, ya que Bill no había podido estar con su familia por mucho tiempo.

En la cena, Simone y Gordon se comunicaron conmigo con un inglés algo precario, pero gracias a la ayuda de Bill como intérprete, nos comunicamos bastante bien. Simone me preguntó algunos aspectos sobre mi familia y mi vida en Buenos Aires, preguntas que respondí de manera poco concisa.

¿Y qué harás durante la gira? — Preguntó la madre de los gemelos.

Iré con ellos… Si estoy acá, es justamente para pasar mucho tiempo con Bill — Dije, con algo de vergüenza.

Oh, ya veo… ¿Y necesitas que mañana te ayude a ir de compras para ir renovando tu estilo y poder viajar pasado mañana, sin problemas?

¿Pasado mañana? — Pregunté, dirigiéndome a Bill.

Iba a decírtelo — Respondió él. Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera Tom acotó nada.

No veo por qué no lo hiciste, Bill, no es nada malo — Comenté, sonriendo — ¿A dónde vamos?

A… América — Dijo él, bajando la mirada.

¿América? — Pregunté, asombrada — ¿Estados Unidos o América- América?

América. El continente entero. Argentina también.

El tenedor calló de mi mano al escuchar aquello. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, y una pequeña lágrima calló por mi mejilla. Increíble, volveríamos al lugar en donde más riesgo corríamos. Realmente, increíble.


End file.
